


【角色拉郎/莱昂纳多×裘德洛】午夜飞行（跨作品crossover 杰克×波西）

by DrMoonpie



Category: All the King's Men - Robert Penn Warren, The Great Gatsby (2013), Titanic (1997), Wilde (1997)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMoonpie/pseuds/DrMoonpie
Summary: 找到了！什么？永恒。那是太阳与海交相辉映我永恒的灵魂注视着你的心纵然黑夜孤寂白昼如焚





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 致我的两位永远的缪斯——裘德洛与莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥。  
> 感谢你们绝佳地演绎了这些充满生命力与激情的角色，给予我无限的触动与灵感。

1920年，对于杰克·道森来说，永远是一个幻化飘渺又美丽的梦。

那时的他还是一名四处流浪的美国画家，意气风发，年轻气盛，早早地离开了威斯康星州的家乡，怀揣着炽热的心在欧洲大陆四处奔走，追寻着他的缪斯女神们，赫利孔山泉边的水仙花。从巴黎到昆士敦，他为他的绘画之梦燃烧着旺盛活力的生命，放肆快活的人生中，还没有过其他的羁绊和牵挂。但是，再如何激烈的追逐，也没能让他的星星艺术之火点燃整个欧洲，而旧日时光的大门尚未紧闭的欧罗巴大陆，却在这轰鸣喧嚣的年代里，也逐渐走向了式微。在大西洋的对岸，摩天大楼却在疯狂地拔地而起，汽车的机械咆哮声在纽约的街道上回荡，美国新大陆成了无数逐梦者的新的天堂。于是，当在欧洲失意无望的年轻画家看到机遇之神波洛斯又一次向他伸出双手，而背后黄金闪烁的土地上缪斯女神在歌唱，杰克·道森觉得，他该回家了。

彼时的他在南安普顿，在酒馆街头他人画肖像挣点小钱过活，缓慢地攒着钱希望能得到一张船票从这个忙碌的英国港口回到故土。但是少年人不羁又难以管控的品性，总会在他归乡途中添些堵，比如当他坐在牌桌前，较着劲赌着身上最后一分钱，他也在心中暗骂“该死”，但好在命运之神总还算是眷顾他，他赢得了这副牌，并且获得了——一张出发去纽约的船票！年轻俊朗的画家在那一刻快乐地大笑着，掀掉了牌桌上的牌，蹬上座椅振臂欢呼。酒馆老板敲了敲柜台，指着钟调笑道：“画家，你的船还有5分钟就要出发了。”杰克这才从桌子上跳下，拽起装着画具的麻布袋，飞奔出了酒馆。

他现在就可以出发，他不需要带别的东西，他所有的财产只有这一袋子的画具，而他鲜活的心还在剧烈地跳动，他的灵魂也还自由无所牵挂。他一路狂奔欢呼着，似乎看到自由女神就在前方。他一上船便冲上船头，熙攘的人群中没有任何他认识的人，他却欢快地朝他们挥着手道别，他了无牵挂地来到这里，现在也一样自由轻松地离开，而他感到他的命运未来正在被重新书写。

在三等舱的拥挤的床铺间打点好了行李，杰克又回到了甲板，他飞奔至船头栏杆前，张开双臂感受着剧烈的海风穿过。他站上栏杆，看着海水里前潜行的海豚逐浪起跳，他迎着咸冷的海风欢呼雀跃：“我是世界之王！”是的，他是世界之王，他有着上帝般自由的灵魂，无所束缚羁绊。

杰克沿着栏杆坐着，观察着甲板上来往的乘客，抱着他的速写本捕捉着人们神情动作的每一独特罕有的时刻。他正描摹着一对倚着栏杆远眺的父女，父亲抱着女孩让她站在栏杆上以便看得更远，温暖的夕阳余晖蒙在他们身上，杰克正试图用画笔记录下他们间那种束缚在两人间的名为亲情的纽带。身边是他刚认识的好友法布里吉欧，他还在不停地念叨着他在美国的赚钱计划。人群来来往往，杰克仰起头想稍作休憩，却被上层甲板上的一个人影吸引。杰克出神地细看，他不知该怎样形容，那是一个和他年纪相仿的漂亮年轻男子，穿着裁剪得体的外套，帽檐下金色卷发柔软地被风吹动，他无所事事地扶着栏杆，不知是在看下层甲板上的人群，还是望着远方的太阳与海，落日的余晖为他拢上了一层迷离的光纱。杰克必须承认起初他的确是被那人的美丽的外貌吸引，但以他作为画家敏锐的洞察力，他能隐隐地感受到那人身上透露出的迷茫与激情，憧憬与悲伤。那人的神情和气质，让年轻的画家不禁好奇地推测起他的身份经历—他是否刚遭遇了什么变故？他的神情为何如此向往又难过？但杰克能确定的是，那个人的心灵并不像他一般自由。杰克沉迷地看着他，甚至更渴望了解他，但他身上那种上层阶级独有的骄傲气质，不断地提醒着他——他们不是一个世界的人。

当杰克从思绪中回过神来，那人已经如同海面上的泡沫一般消失了，而夕阳也近半下沉，金黄的落日逐渐被暮色夜空取代，法布里吉欧正调笑着在他面前挥着手。刚才一切的臆想也宛如一个虚无不可及的梦境。杰克感到一阵失落，也许他被那人的复杂异样的情绪感染，他不禁想起了他刚刚描画的那对父女，名为亲情的纽带束缚着他们，无论身在何处总是会有牵挂。而杰克呢？他却不同，当他十五岁时父母双亡，无亲无故的他就离开了威斯康星州的家乡，从此他便再没有任何牵挂，他有着自己自由的心灵，他的永恒是交相辉映的太阳与海。但可惜的是，世界之王杰克·道森却不是永恒的，他终有一天会离去。杰克看向变暗的海面，思考着生命的轻与重，短暂与永恒。

波西·道格拉斯从船舱里走出，来到甲板栏杆前，落日的余晖闪烁在他身上。他突然想起了一句不知在哪儿看过的诗“往事像回忆映照的水面，我挑闪光的珍藏在心间”。漂亮的绿眼睛看着远处的落日与海，他陷入了沉思。身为名门望族道格拉斯家的独子，无论何时何地，他总是会受到人们尊敬的眼神和过多的关注，即使他颇有威望的父亲在他六岁时，就不知为地离开了他和母亲，留给了他们一座空荡的宅邸和丰厚的家产。他仍记得那时的母亲紧紧搂着他，在他耳边呢喃：“波西，我的宝贝男孩，你是不会丢下可怜的妈妈的，是吗？”他只是恐惧地抱紧母亲。之后，他在母亲精心的呵护与宠溺下成长，在优渥的环境里受到良好的教育，然后顺理成章地进入牛津莫德琳学院进修并毕业。在他母亲为他创造的精致环境里，他过得恣意放肆，甚至有些娇生惯养，只是不能忤逆母亲的任何指令。他不得不承认，在家庭过分的宠护和外人过多的关注下，他只能装出一副冷漠骄傲的模样，而牛津短暂的三年则是他目前最快乐无忧无虑的时光，即使后来他收到了无数学校和母亲关于他过度缺课的问责信。他嘲讽似的笑了，而今道格拉斯家族日渐没落衰败，父亲留下的财产越来越少难以保证母亲和他略显奢侈的生活，他也打算就这样屈服，按部就班平淡无虑地度过一生。可上帝似乎对他有了别的打算，在母亲收到了一封莫名的信后，她便毅然地卖掉了英国的家产，包括那栋他从小成长的道格拉斯宅邸，不容置疑地决定移居美国。波西起初是疑惑的，但内心深处，他又感到一种难以言说的欣喜与向往。前往喧嚣疯狂的新大陆生活，似乎充满了某种未知的诱惑。

道格拉斯家的移居活动紧张有序地进行着，整个伦敦的社交圈都在猜测道格拉斯家做出如此疯狂怪异决定的背后到底隐藏着什么不为人知的秘密。大多数人刻薄地认为这个曾经的贵族名门，目前也是难以为继才决定举家前往美国另寻出路。终于，在众人的议论与瞩目中，道格拉斯夫人带着她刚毕业不久的年轻儿子，和少数几个佣人，踏上了前往美利坚的邮轮。离开生长的故土总是让人悲伤的，波西望着波光粼粼的海面，这种悲伤与暗自欣喜的感觉充斥了他。在他短暂还算无虑放肆的人生，他还未思考过他热爱的事物或是他将来打算做的事，现在他有足够的时间在一个全新的国家去思考和实践。他知道他无法抛弃自己的母亲——这个养育他却惨遭丈夫抛弃的可怜女人——无牵挂地独自离去，但即使他仍是被他崩塌的家族所约束着，海上夕阳的这一时刻却也让他感到些许的自在，那副长久以来骄傲冷漠的伪装也褪去了。夕阳的金色余晖与暮色的天际逐渐融合，海风也开始变得刺骨，吹得他头有点疼痛。波西望下层甲板随意望了一眼，似乎发现有人在看他，不禁觉得有些好笑，翡翠绿的眼睛又瞥了一眼，才走回了船舱。

杰克在甲板上又独自出神地坐了许久，直到昏暗的甲板上几乎没了人，才慢悠悠地回到那个拥挤嘈杂的三等舱。刚走近房间就看到法布里吉欧和另一个同舱的爱尔兰人汤米·雷纳热烈地商议着什么。“嘿，伙计们，你们又在讨论什么坏主意。”杰克调笑着躺到床上。法布里吉欧随即激动地扑到杰克身边，用一口浓重的爱尔兰口音说道：“他们说明天上头宴会厅会办派对，上流社会的那种，你懂吧？头等舱的人都去了，几时我去了美国，也要去这种上等地方开开眼。”随后他滑稽地哼了两句华尔兹的乐调，然后大笑起来。杰克突然感到些许烦乱，他今天见到的那个人会出现在那儿吗？他是否会掩藏起自己的悲伤与迷茫，与他人欢饮畅谈呢？整个夜晚他都难以入眠，他感到自己被一种莫名的情绪积压着，而半梦半醒间，他又想起了那个孤独的人影。

第二天，他反常地在甲板上画了一天的画，而从清晨到黄昏上层甲板上再没出现那个人，年轻的杰克·道森难得地陷入了苦恼，他甚至怀疑自己是否是在臆想。抱着他的画具，他毫无目的地一路晃神游荡着，不知觉间来到了一等舱的走廊，突然，拐角处出现了个人，杰克迅速反应过来往旁边一躲，手里的画具却掉了一地。眼前的贵妇人没有寻常的那种趾高气扬，反是十分抱歉。

她拾起杰克的散落的画具，而有几只色粉笔却已在碰撞中折断，“没事吧，孩子，真是抱歉。我该怎么补偿你？”

“没事，夫人。我只是路过。”

“这个时候，孩子你怎么不找个地方喝上两杯，而跑到这里来了呢？”这位夫人好心地问道。

杰克笑了笑，用一种自嘲玩笑的语气说：“事实上，我正在盘算着如何才能混进大厅里的宴会好喝上两杯。”那位夫人若有所思地看了速写本一眼，又看向杰克：“我是布朗夫人，你将来若是愿意抽时间给我画上一张肖像画，我可以想办法让你去参加宴会以示我的歉意。”她友善地拍了拍杰克的肩，“来吧，孩子，你不会想穿成这样去宴会的。”

杰克从未想过自己会有如此的机遇，或者这一切都是命运的使然，冥冥之中他觉得自己会再次遇见那个在他脑海里纠缠的人影。布朗夫人为他挑选了一套她儿子的西装，站在镜子前看着换上西装的杰克，高兴地拍着他的背：”我就知道！你和我儿子身材差不多！”杰克吹了声口哨看着镜子里的自己，伸手顺了顺向后整齐梳理好的头发，镜子里的人衣冠楚楚，优雅又高贵，诚然一副名门少爷的模样，只不过那双蓝眼睛里始终闪着一丝不羁与不驯。

布朗夫人大声笑道：“看看你，真是完全变了个人。”

“夫人，实在是十分感谢…但说真的，您为什么要帮我？”

“在他们那群人眼中，我和你没什么区别，布朗家只不过是突然发迹的暴发户。我能在宴会中喝上两杯讲几个让他们感到粗劣的玩笑，为什么不能让你进去喝上两杯快乐一下呢？”布朗夫人眨了眨眼睛，又朗声大笑起来，“去吧孩子，祝你玩得开心。”


	2. Chapter 2

走进整艘游轮最为装饰华贵典雅的宴会厅，杰克感到一种由衷的紧张，但他尽量保持镇定不失态。他牢记着布朗夫人告诉他的话，“其实也没什么，他们爱死钱了，假装你有个小金矿，一切就都解决了。”杰克站到扶梯附近的柱子旁，观察着络绎不绝进场的衣着得体的绅士和穿着各式时兴礼服的女士们。但很快，杰克便觉得有些无趣，优雅的奏乐声也显得绵软无力，空气中弥漫的科隆水也让人晕沉，这些人脸上都挂着标准又模式的微笑，恰到好处地互相点头致意，也就偶尔会有些人露出轻蔑不屑的神色，但这些很快又被隐藏起来。 

正当杰克感到厌烦时，他锐利的蓝色双眼突然捕捉到了一抹柔软的金色，不是水晶灯折射下来的冷漠的灯光，而是稍早之前，他在甲板上看到的，掩藏在那如梦般人帽檐下的柔软的金色。杰克一惊，焦急地挤进人群追了过去。熙攘的人群中，杰克·道森终于看到了那人，他就站在不远处，安静又冷漠，柔软的金色卷发在灯光下闪着朦胧的光泽，柔润的粉色双唇紧紧地抿着一言不发，而最让杰克沉迷的是那双他之前因为距离太远而未曾看清的绿色双眸，就像他之前在巴黎的博物馆内看到的约瑟芬皇后皇冠上的祖母绿宝石，美丽又致命。波西·道格拉斯似乎注意到了不远处陌生的目光，认真地在脑海里回忆了许久，然后确认，他并不认识眼前这个有着他见过最澄澈蓝眼睛的英俊年轻人。他迟疑了一下还是走上前去，他猜想那人可能也不过是个有钱有闲的富家少爷，他只需要象征性地去结识社交一下。

“你好…我想这是我们初次见面，请问该如何称呼您呢？”

杰克回过神来，立了立直郑重地答道：“杰克·道森。”他发现自己越发难以将注意力从眼前人漂亮的绿眼睛上移开。事实上，他根本没考虑过真正见到面前这个人，他该说些什么。告诉他，自己在甲板上看到了他在夕阳下不为人知的复杂的情绪，而自己渴望更多地了解他？而他还没多想，就又已经开了口：“事实上，我们之前见过。傍晚当我在甲板上画画时，我看到了你。”

“噢原来你是位画家，我喜欢艺术，或许曾在画廊见过你的作品。”

“不”，杰克笑了笑，“我不是什么知名的人，只是个四处流浪的穷困画家，在欧洲各个酒馆里为他人画肖像，偶尔赌赌钱过活。”看着面前人惊讶的神色，他又补充道：“其实，我只是个好不容易赌钱赢了张船票住在三等舱的穷小子。”

波西更加惊讶了，但今夜第一次，他的绿眼睛中闪过了一丝感兴趣的光。他身体向前倾了倾，靠近杰克，低声问道：“真有意思，那说说你是怎么混进来的？”

杰克耸了耸肩：“一位布朗夫人借给了我这身衣服，我就进来了。想进来还能喝上两杯，快活一下，可惜我谁也不认识。”

“布朗夫人？莫丽·布朗？她就是这样一个稀奇古怪的人，我真喜欢她。”波西欢快地笑道。他感到面前这个叫杰克的年轻人身上似乎有着迷人又有趣的特质，而他十分愿意听听这个人曾经的经历旅途，这绝对是他自己未曾亲身感受过的。他近乎调皮地看了杰克，并伸出了手：“阿尔弗雷德·道格拉斯，拜托，请你就叫我波西吧。或许你愿意与我们同桌共进晚餐？”

回握住波西的手，他微笑着：“当然。”

 

杰克之前还能一直保持着镇静，但看着面前餐桌上整齐摆着的各式餐具，他还是感到无措。波西调笑地看了他一眼，凑到他耳边轻声说：“从外到内依次用。”

波西随即举杯向餐桌上的人介绍道：“各位，这是杰克·道森先生。”

“波士顿的道森家？”一个留着油亮小胡子的中年男士问。

“不，吉佩瓦的道森家。”杰克挑了挑眉，与波西相视一笑。

同一餐桌上的道格拉斯夫人敏锐地捕捉到两人轻佻的神色，刻薄又傲慢的旧贵族天性让她心中感到一丝对于这个与儿子挤眉弄眼的不知名年轻人的不悦，但她又平和近乎关切地问：“道森先生似乎不太会用餐具…以前好像还怎么没听说你们家的事，给大家聊聊吧，您是做什么的？”

杰克还没开口，波西就抢先回道：“母亲！杰克是位画家。”他笑着看了眼杰克继续说道：“一会儿我还想和他讨论下艺术 。”

“波西！你应该让客人先讲话”，道格拉斯夫人斜睨了一眼她今晚显得过分活泼的儿子，然后又看向杰克，“哦，道森先生，那您现在住哪儿？”

“目前来说，我住在这艘船上，之后就看上帝的安排。”

餐桌上的人都被逗笑了，所有人显而易见地认为这只是这位富家公子风趣的玩笑话。

道格拉斯夫人依旧不依不饶：“那您四处旅行的钱是哪儿来的？”

杰克耸了耸肩：“我四处打工，往来都是坐货船，但这次的船票是我赌牌赢来的，真是非常的幸运。”他甚至还微笑着点了点头，像是在发表公众演讲般自我感叹了一下。波西低头抿了一口酒，暗暗地又笑着瞄了杰克一眼，绿眼睛里闪烁着愉快的光。

一个头发卷曲，身材肥胖的中年绅士似乎相当赞同地感叹道：“是这样没错，人生就是一场赌博游戏，就看你幸不幸运。”

道格拉斯夫人的脸色有了一瞬的阴沉，她又面无表情地说：“人生就是要自己想方设法创造幸运，对吗，道森先生？你喜欢这么漫无目的地到处漂泊流浪吗？”声音平静优雅却隐露着高傲与轻蔑，像是野狼在捕捉猎物前微微收紧的利爪。对于这个被儿子带来又让他变得过分殷切主动的陌生男人，她充满了满腹的狐疑与不信任，并且决意要撕下这个人在她眼中轻佻虚伪的伪装。

连波西都明显地感受到了母亲的不友善，他之前眼睛里闪烁的欢快消失了，取而代之的是冰冷与冷漠，绿眼睛也变得毫无生气：“母亲，请别这么一直追问我们的客人…”

“波西，别乱插话。”道格拉斯夫人甚至没再看她儿子一眼。

杰克低头像是在沉思，随即抬头郑重答道：“是的，夫人，我喜欢。”他点点头又补充道：“我是说，我能带着全部家当在身上。而我还在鲜活地呼吸，有一个健康的身体，还有些作画用的纸。我喜欢清晨起来时，面对一天的未知或是不知前往何处的感觉。”

波西晃神了，眼眶微微泛着红，甚至感到有些头晕目眩。没错，他是出身高贵又生活优渥的，这一点似乎和杰克一点也不一样，但在他无忧的人生中，还没有过真正自由的存在。对他来说，过往的一切都是既定的毫无悬念又无法改变的，他从未体会过这种冒险般未知性的感觉，但这对杰克来说，却是寻常如阳光氧气。他羡慕他，他感到自己心中彷佛有枝长久以来收敛枝叶花苞的玫瑰盛开了。而当他接着听到杰克说“前两天我还在桥下过夜，今天却坐在这豪华巨轮里与你们共享香槟“时，他却又忍不住含着泪光笑了。

杰克继续说着：“生命是上帝赠予的，我并不打算浪费它。世事无常难以预料，只能随遇而安了。我只希望把握光阴。”

一时间众人沉默，随即又爆发出热烈的赞许。之前那位胡子油亮的中年绅士高声说着：“有道理！有道理！说得真好！”道格拉斯夫人面色不快，嘴角抽搐了一下，不再说话。

波西眼里闪着光近乎是温情地看着杰克，郑重地举起酒杯：“向‘把握光阴’致敬！”

“向‘把握光阴’致敬！”众人皆说道。

波西抿了一口酒，温柔带着笑意眼神却始终落在杰克身上，彷佛克洛索女神编织的命运纺线暗中将他们紧紧地相连。

正餐用过后，女士们凑在一起聊着上流社会的花边新闻，而几位中年男士们则准备去吸烟室再喝上一杯，聊聊时政生意，再互相吹捧一番。杰克知道这些与他并无太多关系，他也无心参与一群有钱人客套的社交，于是他便起身谢绝了邀请他的先生：“谢谢各位，我想我该回去了。”

餐桌上的人散得三三两两，只剩少数几人还在聊天。杰克走到波西身旁，笑着看着他。他还不愿离开这个骄傲又迷惘的小少爷，毕竟他们认识的时间如此短暂，赫利俄斯的太阳战车甚至还没完全越过大海。他们也还不算是熟识，而杰克却渴望着了解他更多，但杰克敏锐地感到波西对他有好感，而他也是一样。

“你准备要走了吗？”波西满眼的失望。

“我们奴隶该回去划船了。”杰克风趣地回道。

波西那柔软丰润的双唇微微一弯露出一个无奈微笑，他感到他的母亲仍在暗中盯着他。

“晚安，波西。”杰克依旧迷恋地看着波西，握了握他的手，而悄悄将掌心一张小小的纸条递了过去。走了几步，又回头意味深长地看了波西一眼。

波西接过纸条，看着杰克走远，眼神简直称得上是无辜茫然。他迅速又警惕地打开字条，上面写着：把握光阴。我在大厅钟那边等你。

波西来到大厅金色大钟前，杰克正背对着他看着巴洛克式的钟摆晃动。波西垂眼深吸了口气来到他身边，杰克转过身，唇边带着温柔的笑意。波西眨了眨闪着狡黠调皮的眼睛，身子向杰克倾了倾，忍着笑说道：“我喜欢你刚才讲的话，他们可都猜不透那些笑话是不是你的本意，你震撼了他们。但你表现得越不在意，你的本意就越严肃，是不是？”他的称赞声音慵懒又绵软，像是纯真童稚天使在花园里闲暇时的歌唱。他继续说着：“我就喜欢这样。”

杰克挑挑眉：“我的荣幸。”他还是穿着那身正式西装礼服，但双手却不羁地插在裤兜里，像个不驯浪荡的纨绔子弟，接着他开口：“想不想参加一次真正的派对？”

波西只是望着他，但他知道，自己不会拒绝杰克的任何邀请。

 


	3. Chapter 3

三等舱一个拥挤喧闹的房间里。来自劳动阶层的人们的不会放过任何一个闲暇适于狂欢的时候，乐手们用提琴欢快地拉奏着庆典时爱尔兰传统的乡村小调，鼓声也适时地加入催生着更为浓烈的氛围。不同种族的人们挽臂自由放肆地跳着苏格兰的乡间舞蹈，空气弥漫着浓郁的啤酒麦芽的焦香味和酒花的香气。乐声，舞蹈和气味，一切都拥挤在狭小的舱室内。

波西坐在一旁桌子边，小口地抿着焦黑色的啤酒，却因为被浓烈的酒精呛了下而皱了皱鼻子。第一次面对这样的场景，他着实有些手足无措，其实他可以做任何想做的事，只是他不知该做些什么，就像一个长期被囚禁的犯人被突然释放出狱后又不知该去往何方。他望着不远处领着小女孩手旋转跳舞的杰克——他早已把西装外套脱下扔在了一边，衬衫的袖子也被随性卷起，他的领结早已松了，浆硬的领子也被随意地解开。波西看了眼自己，窘迫地觉得自己太过于正式了，可他又觉得自己无法像杰克一般自然地当众脱下外套，解开领子。于是他只能坐在一边看着杰克欢快地和女孩跳着幼稚的舞蹈。

一曲结束，人们趁着两曲中歇的时间赶紧散到一边喝起了酒。杰克来到鼓掌喝彩的波西身边，弯着腰对小女孩说：“我现在要和他跳了，可以吗？”女孩听话地点点头。提琴声再次响起，其中又加入了欢快的爱尔兰哨笛和苏格兰风笛声。杰克笑着看向波西，伸出手：“来吧！”

“什么？”波西晃了晃神。

“来吧！跟着我！”杰克不等他反应，就拽起了波西的手，来到了那个简易木头舞台的中央。

“杰克！等等！杰克！我不会跳！”

“跟着我。要靠近一点，像这样。”杰克伸手揽了揽波西的腰，两人几乎贴在了一起。

莫名地，波西感到自己双颊滚烫，白皙的面颊上飞起浅浅的红晕。他甚至感到些许目眩神迷，他安慰自己也许只是刚刚呛人的啤酒喝多了才会这样。但他还是用一贯骄傲嘲讽的口气说道：“真好。这回是我当众接受考验了。”

“别这么伤人。来吧，放轻松。”杰克挑了挑眉。

“我们两个跳舞会不会让人觉得奇怪？”波西垂眼看了圈四周。

“这里没有人会在意我们的！来吧！”

“我还不知道舞步。”波西呼吸变得急促又窘迫。

“我也不知道！跟着节拍就行了！不必多想！”杰克笑着，像个纯真快乐的孩童。

波西望向杰克海水般湛蓝澄澈的眼睛，和杰克一起随着热烈质朴的爱尔兰小调跳跃舞蹈，杰克揽着他的腰，而他们的右手紧紧地十指交握着。他和杰克一起肆无忌惮地大笑着，大声地欢呼着，皮鞋踏在地板上发出欢快闷响的舞步声。他们毫无顾忌地大声地讲着话，波西被杰克一些不着调的玩笑话逗笑了，笑出的泪珠挂卷翘的睫毛上，他笑着伏到了杰克的肩上，他们贴得更近了。波西从未感到这样的放肆快活，所有的拘束规矩，家族的阴影，生活的刻板似乎都在无形中被解除，长久以来冷漠骄傲的外壳也被摒去，他感到自己真实自由的天性渐渐地被释放。他边跳边急切地脱下外套随手一扔，并像杰克一样扯下了领结，上身只留下白色的衬衣。他们继续一起疯狂地随着热烈的乐声舞蹈，他们的身体就隔着薄薄的衬衣贴在一起，他们能真切地感受对方身体炽热的温度，还有激烈舞蹈下汗水洇湿衣物的湿润的黏腻感。他们旋转得越来越快，呼吸也越来越急促，波西甚至觉得有些目眩神迷，感到一切变得那么光怪陆离，但更多的是难以言说的喷薄而出的喜悦，激昂的快乐，和年轻无拘的自由。第一次，他真实地感受到了活着的激情。

真切热烈的情绪像潮水一样向他用来，近乎窒息的感觉他感到一阵莫名的恐惧迷惘，这一切过于鲜活快乐反而显得像梦般不真实，虽然有些疯狂，但他很害怕面前这个搂着他跳舞的年轻画家下一秒就消失在了眼前，连同那双迷人如海的澄蓝双眼。他像溺水的人一般紧紧地拽住了杰克背后的衬衣，泛粉的指节也变得惨白。

年轻的画家敏锐地察觉到了舞伴的异样，他开始有些愧疚自己是不是太过了。毫无疑问，他不由自主地在意着波西，他希望波西快乐，他想知晓让他之前如此迷惘难过的一切过往，那些所有的他画笔都难以描绘展现的冷漠又浓烈的复杂情绪，所以他带他来三等舱喧闹的聚会，想让他解脱一下自己苦闷的灵魂。他放缓舞步，低头凑近到波西的面颊前，湛蓝的眼睛珍重又温情：“我们走吧，跟我去个地方。”

夜晚的冷风刺骨冰凉，杰克牵着波西来到了船头甲板上。此时的甲板上已是空无一人，只剩暮紫色丝绒般的黑夜和星辰，海风孤寂地呼啸而过，邮轮行驶着飞快地劈开海浪。湿冷的空气让波西还未从刚才的热烈中适应过来，幸好临走前杰克贴心地帮他把随手扔掉的外套捡了回来。

杰克牵着波西，两人的手紧紧相握，手心都洇出了汗，湿润又温暖。杰克让他闭上眼睛，带着他一路来到船头栏杆前，他附在波西耳边问道：“你相信我吗？”

波西点头：“我信任你。”他毫无缘由却坚定地信任杰克。

“握紧栏杆，站上来，眼睛闭好。抓紧了，眼睛闭好别偷看。”

“我才没有。”波西好笑又疑惑。

杰克扶着他踩上栏杆，两人紧贴着，他握着波西的手展开双臂。波西睁开双眼，却为眼前的景象惊叹。沉寂的黑夜里，海风穿过他的手臂，无际的海面平静又暗涌，空旷无垠，海水卷起浪花向后奔去，漆黑的夜空深不见底却闪烁着漫天星光，黑夜与海水互相缠绵交融，他像是在午夜飞行，忘我又快乐。此刻的世间，似乎万物皆无，只有他和杰克，充满激情与喜悦的在绵延千里的海面上的夜空中飞行，没有任何别的东西能束缚他们，他们自由的灵魂似乎合二为一，并且融进了大海与夜空，化成了世间任何自由的生命万物。他们像燃烧着的火焰，肆意地挥霍着年轻炽热的活力生命与力量，在沉寂的黑夜里发出永不熄灭的光芒。夜色浓郁如质朴的陈年酒浆，迷醉了两颗年轻跳动的心。平静的黑暗里潜伏的不是孤独与死亡，而是生机勃勃的一切的事物，生命的冷暖，荣耀和所散发出来的力量，像夜空的辰星，永恒绚丽。波西沉浸在这一切美丽壮阔的自我幻想中，感受到了从未有过的震撼与感动，第一次他感到自己切实地握住了生命的权柄。杰克站在波西身后，张开双臂，两人的手在冰冷的海风中交握着温暖彼此。他们在午夜飞行，飞向永恒。

深夜的邮轮甲板上依旧沉寂安宁，杰克和波西坐在围栏边，望着无尽的星空聊着天，空气中除了海风吹过的声音外，就只有他们聊天时欢快的笑声。杰克抽着烟，事实上，他们两人分享着这一支烟，烟头在夜色中发着忽明忽灭的光，烟雾在海风中迅速消散，然后他们嬉笑着将烟头扔进海里。杰克与波西分享着这些年他四处流浪的生活，说着他在巴黎画廊里见到的新时代的前卫画作，在威尼斯贡多拉上听到的教堂的钟响，在都柏林小旅馆里遇到的奇人怪事，还有在南安普顿如何幸运地赢得船票上了这艘船。他与波西分享这他过往自由生活的每一个迷人有趣的细节，而波西痴迷地听着，翠绿的眼睛满是渴望。

而波西与杰克聊着那些他曾不愿面对的过往生活，平静真诚地。他聊到了他父亲离奇的出走，他生活优渥但又被母亲过于控制的童年，还有他在牛津划船歌唱逃课的难以忘怀的美好三年时光。他神情忧郁悲伤，但又憧憬地聊起了未来在美国的期望。如果能无拘束，他也许对生活的一切充满了热情喜爱，他可以当个迷人光鲜的演员，或者写写文章当个闲适的作家，也可以当个备受尊敬的教师，他愿意去尝试一切。杰克听着他柔软的声音缓缓地诉说，他在甲板上远望的那个身影更加具象真实而迷人，蒙在这个形象周围虚无缥缈的面纱也已似乎退去，像是清晨雾气散去的花园里沾着晨露的玫瑰一样更加鲜活。夜晚已过去大半，但尚未破晓前的几个小时变得尤其寒冷。

“你跟我聊了那么多你的画，而我还没见过。”波西抱怨道。

“我可以明天带给你看，走吧这儿太冷了。”杰克起身，牵起仍坐在地上的波西，而他却略显失望地闷哼一声。他们缓慢地沿着船围栏踱步往回走。

“其实我也不觉得太冷。”波西不满地小声反驳。

“不，过一会儿你就知道该有多冷了。现在的气温让我想到我小时候还住在威斯康星州时，经常在冬天和我父亲一起去威苏塔湖结冰的湖面上钓鱼。冰层太薄我掉进了湖里，那水冰得犹如刀锋割剐的感觉。”杰克挑眉说道。

波西毫不留情面地笑出声，接着问：“冬天的威苏塔湖是什么样子的？”

“哦，难以想象的美。漫山遍野苍茫纯洁的雪白，湖面结了冰，凿开冰面就可看到湖水本来的模样，清澈见底的纯净蓝色。”

“像你眼睛那样的蓝？”波西眨眼笑着问，“你的眼睛一定是吸收了湖水的蓝色，希望有一天我能去威苏塔湖边看看湖水的颜色是否和你的眼睛一样。”

“或许吧，你可以亲自去考察一下。”杰克笑着耸耸肩。

不知觉间，他们已经来到了分别的楼梯前。波西望向杰克湛蓝的双眼，笑着伸手扯下挂在杰克脖子间解开的已是皱皱的领结，随风一扬任凭它被海风卷走飘进浪里。杰克焦急地去追却已无济于事，他看着面前这个让人气恼，却又表现得十分无辜的小少爷，无奈地说道：“你真是被宠坏了，这是莫丽借给我的，我还要还给她。”

波西表现得毫不在意，甚至带着笑意说：“我有一个差不多的，明天见面时我带给你…你别忘了，明天还要在这儿见面的。”

“我牢记着，不会忘。”杰克无奈又觉得好笑，“晚安，波西。”

“晚安，画家。”

看着波西消失在了黑暗中，杰克并没有沿楼梯向下走回到他拥挤杂乱的三等舱，而是返回船头躺到甲板的座椅上。他望着闪烁无尽的星空，又点起了一根烟失神地抽着，看着烟雾飞升随风而散。面对星辰宇宙的永恒，第一次，在他年轻放肆的生命里，他开始认真地思考，他是否该准备好，为爱放弃自己如上帝般自由的灵魂。

 


	4. Chapter 4

次日，杰克如约而至，准时地来到昨日分别的甲板楼梯前，手里抱着他的画集画具。但是那个有着翡翠绿眼睛的骄横小少爷却没有按时出现，而他昨日明明还是那样地兴奋认真。一开始他以为波西可能是贪睡起晚了，但随着时间的逝去，波西依旧没有出现。杰克靠着走廊栏杆前，沉默地在楼梯上来往的人群里搜寻着那个身影，但他始终未能找到。太阳已升至天空中央，现在正是阳光最为浓烈毒辣的时候，杰克开始怀疑自己是否记错了见面的地点。他快步走回船头甲板，漫无目的游荡着在熙攘的人群中寻找，却还是一无所获。

杰克失神地来到昨天他们聊天的地方，而这里空无一物，连烟头都没有。而他才想到，他们昨夜把抽尽的烟头都扔进了海里，而飞升的烟雾消散在海风中，就像那个脆弱美丽的人影毫无踪迹地消失了。杰克又坐回栏杆边，目光不自觉地向上层甲板飘去，而那里也一样让他失望，而他望着那里，又情不自禁地回想起那个人和昨天的美好回忆。

整个一天，杰克都在甲板上无所事事地闲坐着，偶尔打开速写本涂上两笔，但似乎再没有什么吸引他落笔的事物了，恃才傲物的年轻画家失去了他一贯以来灵敏的思维观感，他的缪斯走进了黑暗再没回来。直到天色昏暗群星隐现，他才失落地回到三等舱，穿过又是在狂欢歌舞的人群，想到昨天拉着他旋转跳舞的快乐的小少爷，长久以来自由不羁的杰克甚至感到孤独。

几个认识的人见到他，想拉他入牌局，杰克拒绝了。其中一个因喝酒红着脸的健壮的爱尔兰人，掐着嗓子夸张地叫道：“杰克哦杰克，你不会还在想着昨天那个水仙花小少爷，那个‘达菲男孩*’？”他粗野地大笑着，做着些意味不明的粗俗手势。杰克愤怒地冲上去，拽住他的领口，握紧拳头就揍了下去，那人脸上挂了彩。他捂着鼻子痛呼：“嘿你什么毛病？”

法布里吉欧和汤米·雷纳见状赶快拽住了杰克，把他拉出了人群。杰克沉默不语，顺手拿了杯啤酒和一块硬面包，一个人独自回到了自己昏暗拥挤的房间。听着房外传来的嘈杂的乐声欢呼声，他喝着酒陷入了沉思。

一夜无眠的杰克早早地起来，出了门。他虽然仍是满心困惑，但是他内心深处最为明确的是，他想见到波西，他和他说两句他或许从未曾说过的话。但他不知道波西在哪儿，而现在是一等舱晨间例行唱圣歌的时刻，或许，他能在那儿见到他。他焦急地穿过楼梯走廊，来到之前举办宴会的大厅，远远地他就穿过木雕门上的玻璃，望见了歌唱的人群。他急切地想打开大门进去，却被守在门口的门童拦住。

“嘿！我只是想进去跟熟人说个话！就一小会儿！”

“先生，你不应该来这儿。”

“我之前来过的，你们忘了吗？”

“我不记得你，请你马上离开。”

两人僵持不下，这时，大门打开，从里面出来了一个年长的男士。而杰克那天见过他，他是道格拉斯家的管家。他激动地对他说道：“你认识我的，我是那天的杰克·道森，我想找波西说句话，就一会儿！说完话我就走。”

但那个管家面无表情，他甚至没看杰克一眼，就从口袋里摸出了钱包，掏出了两张纸币：“道格拉斯夫人很感激您那天在餐桌上发表的无与伦比的演讲，老夫人让我把这些钱给你。”

“我不要钱，我只想见一面波西。”

“抱歉，我想我该提醒你，考虑到你拿的是三等舱的票，你来这里实在不太合适。”

“我只是想和波西说句话！”杰克紧紧地皱起眉头，感到十分愠怒。

管家神色冷淡不屑，把被杰克拒绝的纸币随手塞到了门童手里。

“请送道森先生回去，让他别再来了。”

门童欣喜若狂，藏起纸币，压着无奈气愤的杰克离开了这里。圣洁美好的歌声虚无地从房间里飘出，声音越来越轻，最后消散在杰克耳边。

 

晨祷的房间内，海上的和煦的阳光穿过玻璃窗，洒在木地板上。金色的阳光和动人的圣歌互相交映，酝生出一种圣洁美好的氛围。而波西站在人群中，捧着歌唱集和众人一起歌唱，但神情始终冷淡漠然。他为身处的周遭一切虚假伪善的美好空壳感到恶心。这里每个人都面色和善，似乎充满虔诚与爱，但波西清楚，在他们心底里藏着的只有金钱，地位和荣誉，他们唱着圣歌的双唇一会儿就会夸夸而谈起生意政治。他只能在这些人面前装出的骄傲冷漠不近人情的模样，他为被这一切捆绑在一起而感到无力痛苦。他想逃离这里，想在夜深人静的午夜悄悄地飞离这里，快乐自由地飞进无尽温柔神秘的夜色里，再不回来。但他还未飞行，他的双翼就被斩断了。

他神色涣散，虽然依旧在歌唱，记忆却飘回了那天的深夜。在他与杰克告别后，他回到了自己明亮舒适的一等舱房间，满怀着喜悦与激情。但开门的一瞬，他却怔住了，快乐的光芒在眼中黯去——他的母亲正坐在他房间里神色自若地抿着茶望向他，但那眼神却又像淬毒的刀锋狠狠地割剐着波西脆弱的灵魂。

“母亲…”，波西木讷地喊道，“您怎么来了？”

“我只是想知道，我亲爱的宝贝波西这么晚了去了哪儿？告诉我波西，你去了哪儿？”道格拉斯夫人神色丝毫未变，似乎是真切地关心着自己的孩子。

“我…我睡不着，去外面…吹了吹风。”波西的双唇微微颤抖。

“哦”，道格拉斯夫人惊讶地喊道，她的眼神里染上了笑意，冰冷嘲讽的笑意，“所以你衣衫不整，一身酒气地回来了？”

“母亲…”波西垂下双眼，像朵枯萎的玫瑰。

“真是想不到啊，我的孩子”，他的母亲眼底已是结了令人战栗的寒冰，“你从餐桌上离开后，我就派人去找了你，可他们找遍了各个地方都找不到，最后你猜猜，他们在哪儿找到了你？嗯？波西，告诉我。”

“……”波西依旧是执拗地不语。

“他们在三等舱混乱的‘马戏团’里看到了你，而你正挤在下等人里和那个穷小子喝酒跳舞”，她的声音带着愠怒和不可抵抗的权威，“今天在餐桌上你就和往常不太一样，你显得有些过于轻浮积极了，我暗示了你，可你还当众和我作对！”

“波西，你真叫我失望。就像你那个不负责的父亲一样！”她的声音越来越高亢愤怒，但她似乎意识到了自己的失态，又强压下怒火恢复了镇静，“记住你的身份和责任，别再和一些来路不明的人交往。以后也别再见那小子了，明白吗？”

波西忍受着母亲的责罚，用沉默抗争着。

“波西，不准再见他！”他母亲的声音里有了一丝气愤的颤抖。

他强装出一副无所谓的样子，讥讽地说道：“好了，母亲，您别气坏了。”

“别再胡闹了！”她严肃冷漠地说道，“你知道我们处境艰难，你毫无廉耻道德的行为会让家族蒙羞！你应该多与商业政治上的人来往，担起家里的责任。放弃你那些不切实际的幻想吧！”

“这责任太大了。”波西声音轻轻的。

“你怎么可以这么自私？！”道格拉斯夫人愤恨地喊道，伸手毫不留情地用力扇了波西一耳光。

“是‘我’自私吗？”波西自嘲茫然地问道。他苍白的面颊上已经腾起一片红色，火烧一样的疼痛，绿眼睛里也因始料未及的疼而蒙起了泪花。但他内心毫无感觉，他感到自己的心正在碎裂。

“你想看着我以后去当洗衣的女工吗？”他的母亲难以置信地问道，甚至带上了哭腔，“这就是你希望的吗？我们身无分文然后变卖掉剩下全部的家当？或者你想抛弃你年长孤苦的母亲？”他的母亲背过身去捂着嘴开始哭泣。

“这真是不公平。”波西像是个没有灵魂的木偶。

他的母亲转回身，神情已恢复冷漠：“世界本来就是不公平的。好好想想吧，波西。”说完，她就面无表情地离开了房间。

波西恍惚地走到窗边看着夜色，他蓦地感到窒息，于是打开窗户让海风灌进来，然后扑到床上将疼痛发胀的脸颊深深地埋进被褥间，失声痛哭。他感到疲惫，痛苦和绝望像吸水的海绵一样在脑子里胀开，适才燃烧着的炙热灵魂现在却是无比沉重。然后，他伏在床上流着泪睡着了，梦里他还和那个年轻画家像一团自由的光在夜间飞行。

整个第二天，波西都躲在房间里，他善良年长的奶妈玛丽心疼地把所有的茶水餐食都送进了房间。他不能也不被允许出门，他肿起的脸颊和红肿的双眼会让他在众人前颜面尽失，成为上流社会谈论的笑柄。他不停地吃着甜食糕点，喝着加了大量糖奶的红茶，希望甜味能冲淡心中的苦涩。但黄昏时望向窗外渐渐隐现的星空，想到那个像流星一般短暂灿烂划过他苦闷生命的那个人，他又不觉地泪流满面。

波西抽回自己的思绪，晨祷的圣歌也将进入尾声。神爱世人，故而牺牲自己，忍受被钉在十字架上的痛苦，但波西悲哀地想到世间却没有什么能够救赎他。

 

杰克站在船舱外的走廊里，他随手拿了件甲板躺椅上的外套帽子，假扮成在走廊里透气的路人。他知道，这条走廊是从大厅回一等舱的必经之路，而波西一定会经过这儿。杰克拉低了帽檐，耐心又急切地等待着。

时间过去许久，晨祷也差不多结束。人群离场的嘈杂声从远处飘来，声音越来越近。杰克暗中瞥望着走进的人群，仔细地搜寻。就在那一瞬间，他看到了那个郁郁寡欢的人，低垂着眼眸，面色苍白虚弱。杰克趁旁人不注意一把拉住了经过的波西，转身进了身后的堆放杂物的房间。波西瞪着绿眼睛，像一只受惊的小兽，随后又立刻恢复神智：“杰克，这不行，我不能见你。”他推开挡在身前的画家，试图离开。

“我有话要跟你说。”杰克拽住了他。

“不，杰克，你不懂，我不能。”

杰克贴近他，用他清澈透明的蓝眼睛认真地看着波西。

波西心虚地低下了头，他甚至不敢正视杰克澄澈的双眼：“我跟你不是一个世界的人，我爱我现在的生活，就算我不爱，我也会接受它。感谢你前天夜晚带我去看海面的夜景，我真的很感谢，但是，对我来说，太黑太冷了…”

杰克看着他，眼里满是笑意：“波西，在我认识的人当中，你不是最好相处的，甚至有点被宠坏了。但在我心里，你是我所见过的最脱俗最有艺术般吸引力的人…”

“杰克，够了。”波西不敢继续听下去了，已经消肿但仍在隐隐作痛的面颊时刻提醒着他，他没有资格或是勇气去面对杰克的真诚。波西摆出那副惯有的冷笑讥讽的样子，绞尽脑汁想着恶毒伤人的话语：“我们将来甚至不能光明正大地亲昵地走在街上，我们会被嘲笑骂作耻辱。我们会失去一切，成为不光彩的污点，被社会道德厌弃惩罚。”

“不，先等我说完…”杰克握住了波西的肩膀，深深地看向他的眼里，语调变得急促，“我明白这世道，我明白你会有多大压力，我也明白我身上没多少钱，不能满足你的物质需求。我明白。”

“但我已无法自拔。我要确定你是真正幸福，我才会转身离开。那是我最大的要求。”他松开了紧握住波西的双手，满怀珍重。

波西眨了眨眼，抑制住了温柔喜悦地回应杰克的冲动，他听到自己强装冷漠的声音：“谢谢你，道森先生。我现在很好，我过着安稳舒适的生活，享受着受人尊敬的地位，这些你都不能给我。失去了现在这一切的我，可能没有你想得那么迷人。”

“真的吗？”杰克甚至可以说得上是怜悯，“我不相信。你生活的一切把你困住了，波西，如果你不挣扎你会死的！也许不是现在，因为你还有年轻的生命…”他轻柔抚上波西的面颊，恃才傲物的年轻画家第一次因自己敏锐的感知力而悲伤，他低声呢喃着：“而现实是，我为你痴迷的这燃烧的火焰，这火焰迟早会熄灭。”

波西欲言又止，可是他的眼睛已经道出了他的悲伤。他的绿眼里氲起了水光，双唇微微颤抖。毫无疑问，杰克说的都是对的，他也明白。而当真正听到杰克说到熄灭的火焰时，他却感到难过。他绝望悲伤地希望他们间的感情能永恒真挚，但谁又能保证得不到回应的爱意能够地久天长？

但他收起眼里的泪光，颤抖着说道：“你拯救不了我的，杰克。”

“你说的对”，杰克平静真诚，“只有你能拯救你自己。”

“我要回去了。让我走吧。”波西推开杰克，迫切地逃离了。

留下画家一个人，在昏暗的杂物间里，失落寂寥地低下了头。他清楚，自己只是风中飘零的野草，而波西却是养在温室里的玫瑰。

采摘玫瑰必定会遇到利刺。他们本不该遇见。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

波西飞似的逃离了杰克，他怕自己再等下去，就会软弱又毫无尊严地开始哭泣，却又无法下定决心不顾一切地答应杰克。他的骄傲不允许他这么做。

波西坐在一等舱优雅舒适地休息室里，陪着母亲和那群上流社会的贵妇人喝着午茶矫揉造作地闲聊。他面无表情地读着手里卡夫卡的《判决》，凝神屏气尽力无视身边浮夸尖细的笑声。

“波西，这是亚士德夫人的儿子，乔治·亚士德。他现在可是金融领域的新秀。你可以和他多多交流当下的经济时局，多些眼界。”

“您好。”波西扯出一抹礼节性的微笑，和他握了握手，一贯的冷漠。他并不想多说什么也不再理会这个和桌上其他男人热烈谈论生意的男人。他的母亲不满地瞥了他一眼。

他的大脑烦乱极了，他心不在焉地继续快速翻着书页，脑海里还是充斥着各种声音。

…像他这样一个公开固执的人，一个令人惋惜的人，一个使人无法帮助的人，应该劝他重返故里，恢复一切旧交…

“…波西是个固执的孩子，还好他是听话的，将来在美国他也能承担起家里的责任，去华尔街寻份体面的工作闯荡自己的事业…”

…父亲还总是一个巨人…

…你本是一个总喜欢开玩笑的人，连对我也不稍事收敛，你怎么会有一个朋友在那里呢…

“…虽然这孩子有时就喜欢和我作对，以前在牛津读书时，完全不顾我的反对硬要修古典文学…”

…他有两次坐在我的房间里，你不喜欢他…在你跟前我至少有两次否认他是我的朋友…

“我为你痴迷的这燃烧的火焰，这火焰迟早会熄灭。”

“波西，不准再见他！”

“波西别再胡闹了！你怎么可以这么自私？！”

你原本是一个天真的小孩，但你原本又是一个魔鬼似的人物！我现在就判决你投河淹死！

“放弃你那些不切实际的幻想吧！”

“只有你能拯救你自己，波西。”

年轻的格奥尔格·贝德曼溺水死了！

书本里流动的文字，母亲尖细的聊天时笑声，记忆中严厉刻薄的斥责，杰克温柔真诚的话语，一切的思绪都像钟摆，狠狠地敲击着他脆弱疲惫的大脑。他的意志和思维开始涣散，他痛苦地抚上额头，低头艰难地喘着气，薄汗染湿了他额边细软的金发。

“波西，你怎么了？”他的母亲终于注意到他的异样，转身唤来管家，“斯班泽，带少爷先回去吧。”然后她又微笑着和身边的妇人们聊着：“他总是身体不好，小时候就是。可怜的孩子，海上旅行或许让他过于疲惫了。”

斯班泽管家搀扶着他离开了休息室。一出休息室，波西便推开了管家：“斯班泽，我自己回去吧。你过一会儿再回母亲那儿，别告诉她，让我一个人就好。”年迈忠诚的管家为难又恭敬地点了点头。

波西神情恍惚地走着，他不再是骄傲冷漠，只是茫然，绿眼失神地看着走廊里来往的上流社会的人们。他们互相微笑致敬，这里纸醉金迷，光影交错，空气中弥漫着迷人的芬芳。但波西觉得这一切与他毫无干系，他身在其中，又游离在边缘。他想逃离。而他又想到了那个年轻的画家。

脑海中，最为清晰坚定的声音说着，我爱他，我想见他。

他自嘲地含泪笑了。他在走廊里飞奔，不顾路过的人们诧异的眼神。他跑上金色楼梯，逃离着这个浮华空洞的名利场，再多停留一秒都会让他窒息死去。他在甲板上跑着，昏黄的夕阳下，他像个垂死的人。他来到去三等舱的楼梯，一路向下。而到三等舱，他又陷入了迷茫。他根本不知道杰克住在哪间房间。而三等舱来往的人们则也是惊异地看着他，他开始为自己的冲动感到窘迫了。

这时，一个年幼稚嫩的女孩跑到了他面前，波西认出了她，她是那天与杰克一起跳舞的女孩小柯拉。她似乎知道波西在寻找什么，她牵起波西的手，跑着把他带到一扇门前。她对他笑了笑。

“谢谢你，柯拉。”他弯腰轻声说道。

女孩笑着跑远了。

波西看着门，沉下心轻轻地敲了敲门。但并没有人回应。

他疑惑又紧张，悄悄地伸手推开了门。三等舱的房间比他想象得小多了，室内只有一扇小小圆圆窗户能透光，低矮的天花板上只有一个小小的灯泡。波西走进房间，房间里除了隔壁铺上熟睡的婴儿，只有杰克正背对着他靠在床上。落日的余晖透过那扇小窗落在他身上。

“杰克。”波西轻声呼唤。

杰克惊讶地回头，似乎以为自己是在梦中。

“抱歉，我敲了门，没人应我。我就自己进来了。”波西打破沉默。

杰克赶忙从床上起身，站在波西面前显得有些局促：“这里是四个人的房间，进门根本不用敲门，所以我……"

“我改变主意了。”波西打断了他，温柔带着笑意。

杰克看着他，满眼震惊。但他又笑了，满怀喜悦与爱。他像是思维中断突然想起什么似的：“你…你想坐一会儿吗？”他在床上腾出一个位置。

波西来到他身边，坐在他一旁，看到了那本放在他床头的画集。“你画在什么？拿来给我看看。你说过要给我看你的画的。”他不由分说抢过杰克手里的画集，狡黠调皮地嗔道，带着点撒娇的意味。

他翻开画集，里面的画作却像有着奇异的魔力将他深深地吸引。前几张画纸上描绘了给孩子哺乳的温柔母亲，被母亲苍老双手抚摸的稚嫩无知婴儿…他能感受到杰克细腻笔触下的温情。他接着翻下去，画集里出现了一个女人，浑身赤裸的年轻女人，接下来的几页描绘的都是她。这个女人在杰克的描绘下充满了激情与温柔，所有迷人的特质。

“行行行，你肯定很喜欢她”，波西小声地嘟囔着，“你好几幅画的都是她。”

杰克笑了：“不，我喜欢她的眼睛。她有一双迷人乌黑的眼睛，你看，交杂着激情与悲伤…她是个巴黎的妓女，有着最为艳丽悲情的过往。”

杰克接着说着：“你看这张画，这位女士，每晚都会戴着她所有的珠宝来酒馆，等待她早已失去的爱人。我们都叫她‘珠宝夫人’。她用珠宝伪装着自己脆弱的心，等待着永远不会回来的幻影。”

波西出神地看着画，赞叹道：“杰克，你对人有着特别的观察力。”

“我也会观察你。我当初被你吸引的，是我在观察你时发现的那些些奇妙迷人的特质。”杰克笑着说道，伸手抚摸上波西柔软的金色卷发。

黄昏将尽，透过小窗的阳光越来越少，室内也渐渐变得昏暗。波西令人沉沦的翡翠绿眼睛看着他，朦胧中含着爱意，昏暗的室内开始变得神秘暧昧，他们激动交谈的身体挨得实在太近了。安静的室内，他们的呼吸声清晰可闻。杰克看向波西红润柔软的嘴唇。他想亲吻他。

这时，隔壁铺的熟睡的婴儿蓦地开始哭泣。被惊到的两人尴尬地低头瞥开眼。杰克走过抱起孩子窘迫又温柔地哄着，直到孩子的母亲回来给她喂食。

波西拉了拉杰克的衣袖，悄声说：“我们走吧。”

“去哪儿？”

“去我房间。”波西眨了眨闪着狡黠快乐的眼。

杰克甚至觉得，那是赛壬在诱惑他，但他欣然接受。

 

这是杰克第一次走进头等舱的房间，他为房间奢靡的装饰和墙上油画吸引。他在宽敞雅致的房间内漫不经心地踱步参观着，看着红木镀着金漆的天花板，浮雕瓷器瓶和里面迷人的玫瑰，还有墙上挂着的《睡莲》。

“哦莫奈！”杰克惊讶地喊道，凑到画前，细细欣赏着。

“我跟你说过我喜欢艺术”，波西骄傲地跟杰克凑到一起观赏，“这次去美国，这幅画本来是要被卖掉了，但被我强行留了下来。”他看着痴迷赏画的杰克，扯了下他的衣角：“跟我来。”

他把杰克带到摆在窗边的钢琴前，掀开琴盖，白净修长的十指在琴键上跳了跳，带出一连串悦耳流动的音符。

“哇哦，你会弹吗？”杰克靠在琴边赞叹，“你还在学校里学这个？”

“想听吗？”波西笑着望向他，在琴凳上端坐好，双手在琴键上跳跃。缓慢柔情的曲调像河流般从波西的指尖下流动，这是《彭赞斯的海盗》。波西开口随着琴声开始歌唱：“请别让我暗自神伤，孤寂又凄凉，命运如此不公，让我无法拥有幸福…”

杰克静静地看着弹琴歌唱的波西，他身上与身俱来的骄傲和难以磨灭的抑郁悲伤，让他在金黄柔和的灯光下，动人美好得像是滴滴鲜血将化为红玫瑰的阿多尼斯，但他带着慵懒的声音又像是诱惑又致命的赛壬在歌唱。

“他的声音如此清晰，在这欢快的圆舞曲。他爱着我，他就在这里…”波西微微抬头，眼神悄悄地向站在琴边的杰克飘去。

杰克沉浸在他的歌声中，但也发现了波西向他暗暗投来的目光，他像是回敬一般笑着挑了挑眉。波西扑闪了两下翡翠绿的眼睛，然后垂眼低下了头。他依然唱着：“他爱着我，他就在这儿…”

随着最后一个圆润的音符从波西双唇间飘出，轻柔悲伤又带着爱意的曲调终了。

杰克热烈地鼓着掌，他没说话，只是笑着看着坐在琴边的人。

“看，我还是会些东西的”，道格拉斯家的小少爷骄傲地说着，他从琴凳上起身，伸出双臂环住画家的脖颈，“以后我可以去百老汇演戏，弹琴唱歌，我都可以的。你就继续画你的画，追求你的艺术，纽约总会有人赏识你的作品。我们可以租间小公寓，那里将是我们两个人的小世界，没人能进来打搅我们。”他近乎天真地想象着将来。

杰克搂着面前这个兴奋讲个不停的人，低头在他丰润柔软的唇上落下一个浅浅的吻。杰克探出手抚摸着波西的面颊，拇指轻轻地摩挲着他红润的嘴唇。波西睁开眼，绿眼忽闪着，彷佛是在不满这个吻的过于短暂。

“给我画张画吧，你画了那么多别人，还没画过我。我嫉妒了。”波西埋怨地嗔道。

“如果你想，我现在就可以画”，杰克转身去拿画具，“你找个光线好的地方坐下就行。”

波西附到翻着画纸的杰克耳边：“我说的是像那个有着你喜欢眼睛的女人一样，什么都不穿。”他的绿眼闪着狡黠得意的光。

杰克看着波西的眼睛，心里又不禁感叹，这双翡翠绿眼睛此刻是多么的纯真又放荡。


	6. Chapter 6

画家拖着躺椅，在室内移动着位置，找寻着光线最好最合适的角度。然后他找了把椅子坐下，开始挑选合适的画笔，但他还是止不住局促地望向镜子前解衣服的波西，他修长的指尖正灵活地解开衬衣上的纽扣。他似乎从镜子里注意到了杰克的目光，边解着扣子边回头，调笑地看着杰克。

杰克低头开始削起画笔，金色的灯光下，一个身影走到他面前。画家抬起头，波西赤裸着双足，浑身一丝不挂地站在他面前，温顺低垂的脖颈让他像是只无辜的羔羊。虽然他早已做好了心理准备，但还是被惊了一下。波西身材匀称，腰肢柔软纤细，象牙白的皮肤在灯光下像是蒙着圣光。他是个绝妙的人体模特。

杰克佯装镇定，指了指前面的躺椅：“躺到床…睡椅上吧。”

波西挑了挑眉，伸手把两枚硬币放到杰克画本上：“给你，画家。这是请你画画的钱。”然后，他懒洋洋地躺到了睡椅上，调皮的绿眼睛不加掩饰地直白地看着杰克。

杰克咳了声，挥着画笔对波西指挥着：“别这么浮夸，自然些。手放在耳边，放松。”

波西不满地调整着姿势：“你的要求可真多…”

画家的笔开始在纸上挥动，描摹着轮廓。他认真用线条勾勒波西柔软的身躯，卷翘的金发，还有那双让人沉沦的纯真又诱惑的绿眼。杰克很遗憾他灰黑的炭笔无法展现那眼睛纯粹的绿色。

“你真严肃啊。”波西做了个鬼脸，打趣道。

“别乱动，脸部放松。”杰克不为所动地教训道，眼里却是笑意。

“我困了。”波西像是个不被关注而闹脾气的孩子，打着呵欠不满地说。

杰克澄蓝的眼睛依旧盯着画纸，他是个敬职的画家。他正用细腻温柔的笔触描绘着波西随意摆放的双手，那能在琴键上舞动跳跃的修长的十指。而当他回过神，波西已经在躺椅上睡着了，呼吸均匀，此时的他安静得像是个美好的祝福天使。

杰克无奈地摇了摇头，起身拿了条床上的薄毯来到波西身前，弯腰轻轻地盖在波西光裸的身上。波西小声地嘟囔着，微微睁开眼：“你画完了吗？”

“还没有，还要修改一下”，杰克起身准备离开，“你先睡吧。”

波西探出手，一把拽住了杰克的衣领，把他拉回自己面前，绿眼睛朦胧地端详着他。杰克毫无准备，跌撞中扑压在了波西的身上。他们离得太近，都能真切地感受到对方自然灼热的呼吸。杰克没有意识到自己无意中屏住了呼吸，过于紧迫的距离感，让他的感官知觉无限放大。望着波西湿润惑人的绿眼，他甚至能听到自己剧烈的心跳。而波西只是凝视，感受着杰克健康的身体压在他身上的重量。两人安静地一动不动，只是互看着，空气中有种平静中暗涌着激情热烈的情绪在升腾。

波西无辜地看着他，像是疑惑不解。他忽闪着眼眸蓦地抬头狠狠地吻上了杰克的双唇，他们唇舌交缠着，湿滑的口腔膜相贴滑擦。杰克捧住波西的后脑，感受着他丰润温暖的双唇，柔软的触感甚至让他想狠狠地撕咬吞咽下去。两人不知纠缠了多久，才终于放开了彼此。波西喘着气躺回睡椅上，绿眼睛湿漉漉却是在无知地勾人。杰克看着波西颤抖的双唇，不知为何想到了前菜中享用的颤动的肉冻。而这也的确是道诱人的前菜。

“不继续了吗？”波西挑衅般地闪烁了下眼睫。

杰克撑起手肘，微微抬起身，亚麻金的碎发几乎凌乱垂散着。他低头，明亮干净的蓝眼认真清醒地看向波西：“你确定吗？”

“你应该在我穿戴整齐的时候问我这句话。”波西挑了挑眉，一只手臂慵懒地翻到头顶，翡翠绿的眼睛里像是汪一潭山谷里的绿水，纯真无辜，又透着放荡诱惑。

杰克的右手抚上波西的面颊，拇指轻柔地摩挲着他的唇瓣。波西抬眼看着他，舌尖探出双唇温柔舔舐着杰克的指尖。画家低下头亲吻舔舐着波西羔羊般柔软奶白的脖颈，双手抚摸感受着他光滑温暖的肌肤。波西的绿眼已经染上情欲，像是宁芙仙女引诱海拉斯的池塘。他毫不掩饰地享受着画家给予的亲吻，感受着他因长年持笔绘画而生茧粗糙的手划过他的腰肢臀部，画家的触碰让他感到一种奇异欢愉的颤栗感。

杰克用亲吻膜拜着身下人光裸圆润的肩头，优雅的锁骨，粉嫩的乳首，并肆意地留下吮吸后的红色印记。他把脸贴在波西温暖的肩窝里，深深地呼吸感受着他身上醉人的气味。波西狡黠地一笑，突然一翻身，把杰克压在了身下，骑跨在他身上，他昂着下颌愉悦高傲地笑着。

“哦，如果你想做上面那个，我也不介意。”杰克无所谓舒服地靠在靠枕上，他笑着看着骑跨在自己身上那个人，伸手揉捏着他细软的后腰和充满弹性的臀部。

波西抽出压在身下的薄毯，蒙住了杰克大海般的澄澈湛蓝的眼眸。他浮光掠影地堪堪吻过杰克的双唇，然后解起了杰克些许被汗浸湿的衬衣，他灵巧的双手解着扣子，然后轻柔地抚摸着杰克鲜活健康的身体，感受着他肌肉细微的弧度和汗湿后粘腻的皮肤的肌理。他解开并脱下杰克的裤子，发现他已经硬了。他几不可闻地笑了一声，低头吻着画家腹部的肌肉，然后将他的坚硬含入口中。

杰克不住倒吸一口冷气，被蒙住眼睛的他，感官变得尤为敏锐。他能清晰地感受到波西滚烫的口腔，湿滑的黏膜，还有他柔软舌尖的缠绕舔弄。他能感受波西对于这样情事的生涩稚嫩，比如他的牙齿还时不时磕撞到了他，以及他进入得深时他无法抑制的挣扎干呕。但他在努力地舔舐吮吸，尽力地吞下杰克的全部。杰克突然有些遗憾不能看到波西是否在舔弄吮吸时肉感的唇瓣被压得变形，抑或是他艰难吞咽时湿漉漉的眼睛是否含着泪。欲望夹着快感像海水一般将杰克涌来，他喘息开始变得粗重，在波西柔软舌尖的抚慰纠缠下，他射在了波西温暖湿滑的口腔。波西像是被呛到了，唇齿间都是腥膻的咸味，他皱了皱鼻子但还是将其尽数吞下，尚未来得及吞咽的白浊液体顺着他的红润的嘴唇流下，美丽又欲感。

波西捂嘴咳嗽着，探出手臂从一旁的柜子上摸来一支他润手的玫瑰花蕾膏。他对情事不是一无所知，但也并非熟稔懂得一切，事实上他也有些迷茫具体该怎么做，毕竟这只是他第一次。他抚摸着杰克的下身，在上面抹上润滑的膏体，然后伸手在自己私密的后穴处也抹上些许香膏。他吸了口气，直直地对准坐了下去。突然的充实饱胀伴随着撕裂感，让波西痛呼出声。

紧致与炙热的感觉让杰克一惊，着急地掀开了蒙在眼上的薄毯，他无奈地教训道：“真是胡闹！你会伤到你自己的！”而波西痛得不住呻吟，他痛苦无力地伏到杰克身上，缩在杰克怀里不住地颤抖，他眼泪汪汪地看着杰克，颤抖的双唇终于吐出了话：“疼。”

杰克抱着波西，翻身将他压在身下。尽管他动作轻柔，娇生惯养的小少爷还是因为动作时相连处的痛感而抽泣呻吟着。杰克小心缓慢地从波西令人留恋的身体里退出，掰开他的双腿，检查着他后穴。私处暴露在明亮的灯光下让波西生出一种奇怪的耻感，他羞耻地红着脸眨着眼睛，挣扎着想要并拢双腿。杰克生气地拍了拍他的圆润的臀部：“别动。我要检查一下你是否受伤了。”

臀部的拍击所带来的响亮声响，让波西更加羞耻。他瑟缩嗫嚅着：“我流血了吗？”

杰克轻轻叹了口气：“幸好。只是轻微撕裂了。”

波西羞愤难当，脸颊滚烫得像是刚煮好剥壳的鸡蛋。他扯过毯子遮住自己红透的脸，留下一双湿润的眼睛无辜羞涩地望着生气又无奈的杰克。

“你又不是个姑娘，没那么简单。别太心急，受伤的可是你自己”，杰克伸手刮了刮波西挺翘精致的鼻尖，打趣着他幼稚又可怜的小情人，“你们学校可不教你这个？”

波西气呼呼地伸腿想踹杰克一脚，却被画家捉住了纤细的脚踝：“好了，别耍你的小性子了，你休息吧…今天就算了。”画家起身开始穿起了衣服。

波西眨眨眼睛，感到无比委屈。他黏到杰克的怀里，搂着他的脖子，泫然欲泣：“可是我想要。”他的眼神无辜又可怜，像只被遗弃的迷途的小鹿，他哀求着：“杰克，不要抛下我。别走，好吗？”

杰克无奈了，他知道自己无法拒绝这个任性小少爷的任何请求。更何况，他正垂着泪，无助地嗫嚅挽留着。画家抱着他的爱人，将他欺压到身下。杰克发誓，在他这么做的时候，他看到了波西眼里一闪而过的狡黠。他是故意的。这个骄傲任性又那么无知天真的小少爷。

杰克还没来得及感叹，就被波西急切地拉入了一个热烈的吻。杰克温柔地回应着他的爱人，吮吸轻咬着他软糯肉感的唇瓣。他的手抚摸着波西光洁的后背，描摹着他脆弱又明显的蝴蝶骨，然后来到波西温软的后腰，他揉捏的他后腰上的细腻光滑的皮肉，他努力地感受记忆着身下人一切的美好，而他的小情人在他的触碰下敏感颤抖地呻吟出声。他们身体毫无阻隔紧密相贴，温暖年轻的肌肤相互缠绵摩擦，汗水带着灼烧的热度滑落。杰克的手向下探去，来到了波西敏感私密的后穴。波西瑟缩了一下，眼眸失焦紧张地望着天花板上闪烁的水晶吊灯，他的眼里已被情欲晕染，欲望与激情朦胧地交织相融。他是害怕的，不仅仅是因为疼痛，而是冥冥之中感到的，掩藏在双方情欲之下的沉思迷惘。

画家灵活的手指小心地探入私密的穴道，温柔细致地为他扩张着，他不希望波西再次受伤。而波西在杰克手指进入地一瞬间呻吟出声，绵软宛转的音调缠绵辗转。画家的手指在肠道内刮擦碾揉，无意中按到的那个敏感的点让身下迷离的人惊叫出声，腰肢挺起成一个柔软的弧度，欢愉感让他暂时遗忘了自己心中莫名的复杂的恐惧与思绪，忘记了一切挣扎着的苦痛茫然，让他感到鲜活真实的快意。杰克默默地抽出手指，一瞬的空虚感让波西无所适从，只能瞪着湿润的绿眼，无比可怜地拽紧了身下的毯子。

杰克看着波西已是意乱情迷的眼睛，叹息着在他的唇瓣落下一个吻，并不深入只是浅浅地相贴触碰。他知道，当他亲吻这个骄傲脆弱的人时，他会永远也离不开他了。所以他停了下来，只是那一小会儿，他想到了那个独自躺在甲板上沉思的夜晚，那个他长久以来纠缠的疑问终于有了答案。他顿悟，他的灵魂再也无法像上帝般自由漫步了。他深知像他这样一个自由漂泊的人陷入爱情，将会是个天大的错误。他如蒙指引般感到，坠入爱河将会永远地改变他的命运。但是，他就这么不顾一切地让自己这么做了。他撞进波西温暖的身体，让他像朵玫瑰一样为他绽放。他在波西体内冲撞着，感受着他身体内令人沉沦的紧致湿热。年轻人初次的情事总带着拘谨和生涩，而波西又是那样的嗜痛，画家温柔地安抚着他。他抚平他因疼痛而紧绞的眉，听着他宛转绵长的呻吟抽泣，任凭他柔软的双臂无助地环住他的脖颈，指尖猫一样挠得他的后背留下红色的抓痕，而的小腿滑蹭着他的腰。他们亲吻着，呼吸着相同炙热湿润的空气，体液交换的声音和喘息呻吟交杂，每一丝快感愉悦都一起感同身受，他们成了紧密的一体。而这一晚，杰克·道森的蜕变也就此完成。

欲望巅峰的海卷起的浪潮将两人淹没，长久的缠绵后，杰克终于射在了波西体内。波西感受着温热的液体灌入体内后的充实感，那种不再让他感到空洞虚无的实在的感觉。杰克缓慢地从不停挽留的穴道里抽出自己，顺带出的白浊液体不断地沿着穴口流出滑下。画家搂住自己高潮后短暂失神的小情人，亲吻着他的发顶和蒙着汗水的额角，而波西温顺困倦地缩在他的怀里，带着羞涩的满足感，但他还是用着情欲后慵懒沙哑的声音，对他的爱人呢喃着他无处安放的幸福与爱意。他们被快乐冲昏了头脑，彷佛觉得这艘飞驶的邮轮永远也不会靠岸。

夜色温柔，一抹流星划过孤寂的夜空，如同上帝无言的启示。


	7. Chapter 7

他们不知相拥依偎了多久，身上的薄汗都在夜里凝成了冰冷的水气。杰克抚摸着靠在他肩窝里呢喃熟睡的波西，低头轻轻吻过他的额头，鼻尖，双唇还有圆润的肩膀。他悄然坐起身，穿起了衣服。波西眯着惺忪的睡眼，睡意朦胧地爬起来伏到杰克背上，亲吻着他的耳朵并呢喃着：“你要走了吗？现在还不算晚呢。”

画家叹了口气打趣道：“想要活命就得走啊。”

“外面闪着的可不是巡夜人的灯，那是月亮吐出的流星，好照亮去纽约的路。”波西白皙的双臂环过杰克的脖颈，把他拉着躺回睡椅。他的脑袋伏在画家的胸口上，轻声嘟囔着：“再留一会儿，还不必走…这是我的房间，没有别人会来。”

杰克看着怀里任性骄纵的人，不禁笑出声：“让我被抓算了，让我被律法处死。”他欢笑着一个翻身把他压在身下，顺手扯过薄毯盖在两人头上，他们像是躲在秘密的帐篷里。杰克不羁地笑着，像希腊古典戏剧里的悲剧英雄念着独白：“让我被处死吧，但是我不想走，我想留下，留在你身边。来吧，杰克·道森，死亡欢迎你！”波西欢快地笑着，像是个被逗乐的孩子。

杰克低下头又一次绵密地亲吻上波西柔软的脖颈，吻过上面之前留下的情欲的红痕，波西闭上了眼睛笑着享受又推拒着：“太晚了…太晚了，你快走吧，快走吧…”

初经人事的年轻人们总是有着旺盛的活力与激情，当他们再一次热烈地亲吻对方的嘴唇时，房外却传来了急促的敲门声。波西一惊，像只小猫一样从画家怀里逃离，而杰克也吓得从躺椅上摔到了地上。波西定了定神，稳了下气息，用尽量平静的口气问道：“谁啊？”

“波西，是我！”是玛丽，从小看护着他长大的善良慈祥的奶妈。

波西松了口气：“有什么事吗，玛丽？我已经睡下了。”

“您的母亲正在过来，她想来看看你是否安好”，玛丽急声说着，“我只是来提醒您一下。”她悄声暗示着。

波西着急地扯过毯子裹住自己，把杰克的衣服捡起塞到他怀里。而年轻的画家正急切地套着上衣，提起松垮的裤子。波西扶着还在套外套的杰克来到窗边，绿眼睛满是失落地看着他。杰克匆忙地吻了下他悲伤的情人，翻身出了窗户。波西扒着窗台向下探着头，杰克抓着窗台栏杆，又在波西唇上落下一个吻：“相信我，现在这些可笑的遭遇以后都会成为我们甜蜜的话题。第一千次晚安，波西。”然后他松开手，跳到下层甲板上，消失在了黑暗中。

”晚安，杰克。”波西失神地喃喃着，隐隐地他感到有种难安的不详预感。看着杰克消失在夜色里，他恐惧地觉得他再也不会回来了，就像逝去的过往被埋葬在漆黑的墓穴。波西靠在窗边，不知为何地想起了《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里的悲伤的句子“这种狂暴的快乐往往预示着狂暴的结局，在那欢愉的刹那，就像火和炸药，一吻即逝”。

当他的母亲走进房间身后跟着他紧张唯诺的奶妈，波西已经穿好了睡袍，安静地躺在了床上。他紧紧地裹住被褥缩在床上，遮掩着身上明显的情爱的粉色痕迹。他掩饰着声音里慵懒沙哑的音调，轻轻喊了声：“母亲。”

他的母亲坐到了床前，遮住了他面前的灯光，她问道：“你休息了一整天，感觉好些了吗？”如果不是波西曾无数次见过她歇斯底里的模样，现在她的表现倒像是一位真正体贴温柔的母亲。

“感觉好多了，可还是不太舒服”，波西轻轻咳了两声，“可能是海风吹得我着凉，让我头疼。”他佯装虚弱的垂着眼。

他的母亲探出手，怜爱地摸了摸波西汗涔涔的额头，顺了顺他凌乱的金发。她的右手放在他的眼睑上，慢慢地顺着前额向上抹。母亲的手总是很冰凉。从小波西就记得她的手总是凉浸浸的。她好半天没说话，只是不断地抚摸他的眼睛和前额。波西知道她会这么做的，她以前就一直这样，今后还是会这样抚摸他，就像他是个从未长大的孩子。

这让波西有了一瞬的恍惚，他莫名地想起了自己幼时生病几近昏迷在床上时，他的母亲流着泪成夜守在他床前的孤独凄凉的模样。他突然感到难过，为这个让他怜悯又恐惧的可悲女人。莫名的温情让波西甚至与他的母亲平静地多说上一会话，这可能是他最后一次与他母亲这样相处了。他感到悲伤。寻常不过的聊天过后便是长久的沉默。

“母亲，我想在抵达美国前好好休养一下…这几天我就不出门了”，波西开口打破沉默，“让玛丽把餐食都送到我房间吧。”

“随你吧，儿子”，他的母亲锐利地看了他一眼，“好好休息，别到处乱跑了。”

波西顺服地答应着，目送着母亲起身准备离开房间。但他叫住了玛丽，对她暗暗使了使眼色，说要让她给自己沏点热茶，然后恭顺地看着自己的母亲独自离开。

玛丽叹了口气，怜爱又无奈地看着这个自己从小带大的小少爷：“波西，你真该自己注意些。我没办法为你时时盯着，要是老夫人发现了你和那个年轻人，真不知会怎样。”

波西在床上靠起身，裸露在空气中的脖子上透着红印，他无辜地喊道：“奶妈，我有事要拜托你，请你无论如何也要保守这个秘密。”他闪烁着眼睫，看着玛丽困惑地点头，又接着说道：“我要走了，玛丽。我要走了。”

玛丽震惊地看着一脸坚定又仿佛无事发生的少爷，不禁惊声叫道：“波西，我可怜的孩子，你在胡说些什么呢？你要去哪儿？”

波西坚定又悲伤，几不可闻地笑了：“我爱他，玛丽。我爱他。你之前见过他的。我知道这在你看起来很奇怪甚至是病态，两个男人竟然相爱了。但我爱他。我要跟他一起离开，等船一抵达美国我们就走。”

玛丽怜爱地看着这个她无比宠爱，又已经长大了的小少爷。她知道他从小脑袋里就装着各种奇怪又异想天开的想法，他那时还会扑在自己怀里兴奋不停地诉说着，对此她豪不惊讶。但她感到忧虑，她深爱着这个她视如己出的孩子，为他真切地担心着。如果他爱上了一个男人，那就随他让他去爱吧，毕竟他就是那么任性骄纵，只要他快乐就好。但她始终忧虑这个涉世未深的少爷，会难以面对社会的重压，毕竟他的爱恋将始终是难以启齿的秘密，是会遭受到法律严惩的禁忌，而他却是那么的天真无辜。想到这里，她难过地拭起了泪。

波西察觉到了玛丽悲伤的情绪，他探出手臂握住她苍老粗糙的手，安慰道：“玛丽，我亲爱的奶妈，您别为我担心。我会照顾好自己的。和他在一起是我感到最为快乐的事，我和他会过得很好。”

玛丽落着泪点了点头：“您想让我帮您做些什么吗？”

“我想请您为我准备些行李，不用太多，一些衣物我贴身的东西，再稍稍准备点钱”，波西真诚认真地说着，“请您暗地里悄悄地去办，千万别被母亲发现了。”

年老善良的奶妈弯腰心疼又哭泣着搂住了波西，答应了他。随后，她抹着眼泪准备离开，就在她要开门出去时，波西又叫住了她。道格拉斯家的小少爷满眼悲伤，他对他的奶妈又嘱咐道：“我走后，请您照顾好自己…也麻烦您照顾好我的母亲。”玛丽点点头，难过地走了出去。

空荡的室内又恢复了宁静，波西沉默了一会儿，翻身下床，一直遮盖着他身体的被褥从他肩上滑下，完全露出了身上令人遐想的吻痕。他忍受着下身不适的黏腻感，来到窗边，点起了一只烟。烟雾飞升在空气里，如同现在的波西一般飘忽不安。他望向黑暗，想着杰克离去时的身影。

海面的月色下，他虔诚地祈祷着：“仁慈的天父，愿您不要久留他，让他尽快回到我身边。无论前往何处，请允我伴其同行…”


	8. Chapter 8

五月的纽约进入了罕见的雨季。雨水淅漱地浸润着这个喧嚣狂热的城市。

波西从编辑部灰色的大楼里走出，来到人潮涌动的第五大道。现在是下午五点钟，正是下班的时刻。淋漓的雨水冲刷着规整的路面，新时代的纽约人们依旧是从容地行走在雨中，女士们花哨的丝绒凉鞋和男人们锃亮的皮鞋在地面积起的雨水中踏过，毫不在意溅起的水花。

波西望着灰蒙蒙的天空，暗暗咒骂了声这令人困扰的天气，然后用公文包堪堪遮住脑袋，走进了雨里。他急促地在雨中行走，雨水顺着皮包的边角滑落，淋湿了他额角的头发，有些许冰冷的雨滴滑进了他的领口，让他不禁颤抖瑟缩。但他毫不理会，他正沿着忙碌的第五大道，走去中央车站，以便能准时赶上回到他西卵居所的火车。淅沥的雨声充斥着他的耳畔，让他头脑发胀无暇思考，他只好在来往人群中目标明确地尽快穿梭着。

他走进繁忙喧闹的中央车站，顺着白色大理石的楼梯一路向下，无比流畅地检票进站。这班列车的乘务员已经熟识他，挥着手与他致敬：“道森先生，日安。”波西笑着打过招呼，走进了列车。他脱下已经淋湿的卡其色风衣甩到列车椅背上，然后默默地坐到窗边。他疲惫地闭上眼，低头揉着太阳穴，冰冷的雨水让他又泛起了头痛。袖口露出的手腕上隐隐透出两道伤疤。没多久，火车便鸣笛出发，驶离这个庞然轰鸣的大城市。

列车驶上跨海的桥梁，前往对岸，远处的海面的雨幕中有若隐若现的船只在飘荡。波西抬起头，不再是继续敬业地审着文稿，他沉思地望向列车窗外的海面。

现在已经是1927年，自他来到美国已经过去七年了。七年时光里流逝了许多东西，随之而去的是载着他欢乐与希望来到纽约的邮轮，他透着稚嫩的年轻容貌，还有他年少尚还会为爱与生活落泪的跳动的心。他目睹世界，流年经转，一切尽失初样。波西沉默着，倾泻的雨水和平静昏暗的海面伴随着莫名升腾起的绝望与苦痛，又一次无情地将他拉回了七年前。

……

还有三四天，邮轮就将抵达纽约的海港。波西为即将到来的一切感到兴奋紧张。船上的生活照旧，他的出走计划也正严密进行着。杰克每天晨光熹微船上悄无人声时就会来找他，而他会在熟悉的敲门声响起时，调皮地隙开一条门缝探出手把画家拉进来，再把门锁上，然后两人嬉笑拉扯着亲吻。

他们会整日地耗在房间里，肆无忌惮地欢笑着聊天，构想着虚无未知的将来。他们欣赏着每一幅波西保留的珍藏的油画，听着唱片机里时兴欢快的爵士乐，跳着杰克在马德里学来的弗拉明戈。他们纵情时光，如同孩提般嬉戏疯狂。有一种恣意的狂热让他们生了病，一场快乐华丽的病。

他们吃着玛丽送来的红茶甜点。波西会偷笑地看着杰克在喝下一杯加了大量糖奶的茶后皱着眉头的样子，然后纠缠地贴上他的双唇，让甜腻奶油和果酱酸甜的味道弥漫着两人唇齿间。

当然，他们还会尽情恣意地享受情事，毫不掩饰对爱欲的渴望。他们厮混在房间的每个角落，在躺椅，书桌和床，以及任何可能的地点翻滚缠绵。波西不再像初次那般拘谨青涩，不会只是一味紧张地绞紧侵入自己的异物，双腿无措地大张着。事实上，他美丽张扬的容貌让他永远透着卖弄风情的气质，他喜欢骑乘在杰克身上，扭动着腰肢臀部，自己掌握欢愉快感，然后在高潮后温顺地伏到杰克身上，委屈无辜地向他的爱人无病呻吟着疼痛。当然，他也会慵懒地躺在床上，眨着湿漉漉的绿眼睛，放荡地大张着双腿，在画家的冲撞下，被顶得向后滑去，然后象牙白的双腿紧紧地缠上画家的腰，让诱人绵软的呻吟毫不抑制从唇间溢出。而画家会恶作剧一般亲吻舐咬着身下人白嫩干净的后颈，留下深深的咬痕，垂落的亚麻金色碎发掠过波西的肩颈，让他不住地颤抖。他如热爱艺术般喜爱波西身上脆弱柔软的部位，脖颈，后腰，脚踝和手腕，他会一遍遍眷恋地吻过。

而天色将尽时，他们会相拥着站在窗边看着昏黄的夕阳，喜悦又满足。然后，在道过千遍晚安后，难过地分别。短暂的几天时光，显得甜蜜又漫长。

但午夜夜深人静的时刻，波西总会孤独恐惧地惊醒。他心底的不安如同潜伏在黑暗中的荆棘滋长着，但他又无力控制这种恼人的感觉。他只能在第二天更紧地拥抱住他深爱的画家，把自己沉溺在那双清澈湛蓝的眼眸中。

时间悄无声息地流走，离邮轮抵达纽约只剩不到两天时间了。

……

火车停靠的沉重机械声混杂着愈发大的雨点声惊醒了沉浸在回忆里的波西，他失神地看了周围一眼。路过的乘务员好心地提醒道：“道森先生，您到站了。”

波西恢复清醒，笑着点头回应，匆忙地整理好文稿，套上还有些湿着的风衣，下了火车。外面还是下着雨，雨点甚至更大了，滂沱的雨水冲刷着长岛有些泥泞的路面。而波西还需从车站走回住处。他不再用公文包遮着脑袋，而是认命般任凭雨水把自己淋得更湿。他在葱郁的树荫下走着，再顺着这条林间小道走上一段时间，就可以来到他靠海的小屋。然后他就可以舒适地窝在躺椅上，喝着泡了棉花糖的热巧克力，慵懒地审着出版社最新的文稿。但此刻他并不想思考这些，冰凉的雨水让他头痛，而阴郁的天气又不住地把往日的记忆强行塞入他的大脑。他感到痛苦。

他的意识不再像刚才那般清晰得能回想出每一个回忆的细节，而是变得片段零散。碎片般零碎的记忆像洪水猛兽侵入大脑。

……记忆中是两人最后一晚难舍难分的离别，黑黢黢的夜色，昏黄的烛火，湿润的海风混杂着室内馥郁的玫瑰香气，还有他们甜腻的亲吻。

……然后是愠怒发狂的母亲，面无表情的管家负手一旁，垂泪的奶妈……指控中莫名其妙消失的财物，无耻的诬陷与阴谋……打翻的红茶洇湿了桌布，像深色鲜血般晕染开来……被人压走的画家的身影，交融进了黑暗。

质疑怒吼和哭泣的回声，还有暴雨般的训斥责难……咸涩的泪水味，拆信刀割开手腕的血腥气，血液顺手腕滑下的温热黏滑。他嗜痛，但那时什么也感觉不到……然后就是无尽的黑暗，像是冥王杯中的漆黑酒液，冰冷毫无生意地将他包裹……

……

雨水润过的绿色小径的尽头，油亮的树荫后一座小小的海畔别墅映入眼帘，这是波西在纽约最为温暖幸福的地方。他回了回神，稍稍拂去身上的雨水，从窗台花盆下翻出钥匙进了门。他水到渠成地挂好风衣外套，把手里的公文包扔上餐桌。他的奶妈玛丽似乎来过了，很明显，她为他打扫了屋子，提前生好了壁炉的火，而厨房里还有她煮好的奶油汤。

浑身被雨水浸得冰凉的波西不得不先进浴室洗个热水澡。他褪去身上湿透的衣物，将全身放松地泡进热水里。他身体和精神最近有些超负，不仅因为脑内越来越频繁的苦涩往事的强行侵入，还有编辑部最近更为忙碌的各类事务。他在编辑部有份不错的工作，撰写审阅文稿，偶尔当当外出调查采访的记者，而部门的编辑麦克斯·珀金斯也极为赏识他。

但最近上头派给了他个头疼的新任务——让他去采访纽约的一个神秘新贵，据说他在纽约挥金如土，夜夜笙歌，每晚在家中举办着无数盛大的派对，纽约名流如飞蛾般来往于名利场与那人奢华的宅邸，但他本人却从不露面，没人知道他是谁，为何会拥有如此巨大的资产。

虽然波西丝毫没有看出撰写关于这类人新闻的益处在何，但人们似乎总是对上流社会这些浮华疯狂的逸事充满了浓厚无尽的兴趣。波西的上级似乎认为以他家族的背景，会更容易接近这位神秘的上流新贵，但他们不知道的是，自他的母亲改嫁埃利斯·博登法官以来，他已经几乎不与家里联系了。只有偶尔来照料他生活的奶妈玛丽会从东卵的博登府邸带来些家里消息。

温暖的水流让他变得昏昏沉沉，浴室里蒸腾起缥缈的水汽，像迷雾笼罩着他。穿过雾气，朦胧之间，他仿佛又一次看到了七年前的自己，那个无助绝望割破手腕浸入浴缸热水里的自己。他抬起左手，看了眼手臂上抹之不去的两道伤痕，虽然随着时间的流逝，疤痕已不如之前那么狰狞可怖，但始终还是清晰可见。波西住热水的包围间，感到一丝颤栗，他清晰地想起了刀尖割开手腕时那种柔软丝滑的触感，仿佛餐刀划开温暖融化的黄油。


	9. Chapter 9

他那“无理取闹”的自残行为最终在女佣们惊声的叫喊中结束，她们大呼小叫着把近乎昏迷的他从浴室里拖了出来，并唤来了船上的医师为他治疗包扎，而他已经对周围的一切失去了知觉…他昏迷了一整晚，直到第二天才在半梦半醒间睁开了眼。朦胧模糊的视线里，似乎一切都镶上了白色光圈，紧接着是失血后的眩晕感和左臂上细密的刺痛，然后是哭泣抽哽的声响。他眨眼，定了定神，茫然地偏头看向一侧。他的奶妈玛丽正守在床边抽泣，而看到波西醒了，她连忙低头用手帕拭了拭泪。

“…我渴了，给我倒杯水好吗？”波西听到了自己沙哑干涩的声音。

玛丽赶紧起身往桌上的玻璃杯里倒了些水，加了一小勺蜂蜜，然后轻轻地端到波西面前。

波西无力地倚在床头，低头小口抿着水，彷佛在思考些什么，静默得像是教堂里的圣像。终于，他开了口。

“他在哪儿？”他迷茫地问道，绿眼失去了往日的神采，如同毫无生气的玻璃珠，甚至看不到任何情感，“请您告诉我好吗，玛丽，他在哪儿？”

看着毫无生气的小少爷，年老的奶妈潸然泪下：“波西，我亲爱的孩子…我从没想到…我很抱歉，我没想到老夫人很早就发现了事情不对劲…他们把他关了起来，等船一到岸就以偷窃的罪名把他送去警局…”玛丽看着波西愈发苍白的面色，惊恐地不再说话。

“这是诬陷！如果杰克是窃贼，那我一定是帮凶，”波西无力地喊道，他紧绞着眉，至深的绝望如同野兽暴虐地吞噬撕咬着他，“我要见他，求您帮我，我一定要见到他。请您告诉我他被关在了哪儿？”

“你进不去的，波西，他被关在三等舱的仓库里。他们把他锁在了那儿。”

“我要见他，求您了，替我想想办法。”波西沙哑的声音里带上了哭腔，他努力保持冷静，但滚烫的泪水还是从他翠绿的双眼中不住地滚落，灼伤他毫无血色的面颊，“我…要和他一起离开这儿。”

他的脑海一片混杂，几日前狂热的激情欢乐转念成了悲伤绝望交织的巨网将他束缚，他奋力地挣扎，渴求着那一丝微渺虚无的希望。他没再出声，只是不住地落泪，因他眼里所见的皆是黑暗，若是再开口，说出的只会是悲伤。

玛丽深知波西的固执任性，某种程度上，这是她曾经一向放任的。她疼爱的这个娇生惯养的小少爷已经绝望抑郁到不再畏惧疼痛，用利刃割开了手腕，难以置信地选择了自残。她明白，这一次的挽回只会让固执的他继续一次又一次地尝试，像是在幼稚地和上帝较劲，直到死神真正地从他流失的鲜血中带走他沉重的灵魂。年老的妇人心疼又无奈，她不知道这是否正确。但又一次，她还是答应了波西近乎不可能的任性要求：“等过了今晚。我会…给你们想办法。在这之前，请好好休息一下吧。”

波西泪水朦胧的眼中重燃起一丝希望欣喜的光，但他确实累极了，失血带来的眩晕感与肌肤割开的伤口疼痛依旧折磨着他，他脱力地躺回床上，任他的奶妈为他掖好被褥，然后疲倦地阖上双眼。

他又一次沉入了虚无，浓稠的黑暗中他甚至看到杰克站不远处微笑挥手，眼底仍是一片温柔的海，但他无法呼喊无法奔跑，暗处生长出的荆棘将他紧紧地捆缚在原地，荆棘刺破他的皮肉，流下的鲜血在地上漫延，他哭泣着看着他深爱画家的身影渐渐隐没，宛如雪片化于烈火。

这样的梦，是在抹杀爱情？还是抹杀自己？

破碎的梦境中，他只能卑微地乞求着：别留下我…我爱你。

 

黎明破晓前的几个小时，天色依旧冰冷沉寂，只是远处的天际线边微微漏出一道缝隙渗着光。再过几个小时，飞驶的邮轮就将抵达造梦者的黄金之地。

波西躺在床上沉睡着，他睡得并不安稳，只是身体的虚脱强令他休憩。在孤寂诡异的梦中，他在哭泣流血，无数次地与他的画家相遇，又无数次地看着他消失在面前，他缠绵在梦魇中，却又无法逃离，像是西西弗斯承受着无尽的罪罚。他就快要放弃了。

“波西！快醒醒！”他听到有人在呼唤他。波西皱了皱眉，思绪一点一点从虚无中抽回，他模糊地看到他的奶妈焦急的面容。他的心顿时被纠起，紧张与希冀充斥了他。

“波西，快起来穿好衣服！时间不多了！”玛丽匆忙地把整齐叠好的衣物放在床上，并从口袋里掏出一把钥匙放在上面：“这是仓库的钥匙。如果你要走，请赶快！不久他们就该发现钥匙失踪了。”

波西震惊又喜悦地握住那把冰凉的的钥匙，他揉了揉湿润的眼睛，然后看向他如同母亲般敬爱的奶妈，声音沙哑地说道：“谢谢您。”他想到，为他做了这一切的老妇人，在他走后将会面临多大的重压，他甚至为自己的自私任性感到羞耻，但他又无可避免地为能与杰克重遇离开而感到欣喜。而玛丽只是只是悲伤地笑着握了握他的手。

波西强忍着不适与虚弱，飞快地换下睡袍，套上衬衣套装。玛丽扶着他来到门口，为他打开门，门外是昏暗的走廊，壁灯忽明忽灭地亮着。她递给他一个小皮箱，眼里含着泪，怜爱又难过，她的声音显得更苍老了：“波西，带着这些离开吧…记着，去三等舱最底层，向左沿着船员通道走，然后向右走到底…快去吧，以后好好照顾自己…”年老的妇人深知，波西今夜离开，她可能这辈子都难再见到这个她视如己出的小少爷了。

“底层，向左，向右…我明白了…”波西看着这个一直无比宠爱他的老妇人，弯下腰在她年老布满皱纹的面颊上亲吻了一下，然后真诚地道别：“我的玛丽奶妈，我和杰克永远感谢您为我们的付出，也请您照顾好自己和我母亲，我会永远想念您的。”玛丽点了点头，紧紧搂住了波西，然后难过地催促他离开。

波西紧紧篡着皮箱手柄和那把已被体热捂暖的钥匙，他看向门外，怔了一下，似乎被强烈的喜悦冲晕了头脑，剧烈律动的心脏几乎要跳出他的胸口。他甚至觉得手中拿的是前往伊甸园的通行钥匙，而闪着圣光的爱神厄洛斯在黑寂中射出金箭为他指明前路。波西深吸了一口气，然后如下了决心般坚定急切地走进了黑暗。

他仍是感到虚弱眩晕，手中的皮箱也变得如同千斤重。他尽量忽视自己孱弱的身体，飞快地行走着。他来到了前往三等舱的楼梯口，但惊恐地发现自己的眩晕感越来越强烈，他的视线变得模糊破碎，甚至泛起了白色的光点。

他阖上双眼定了定神，探手扶住楼梯栏杆，费力地稳住了自己摇摇欲坠的身躯，然后缓慢地沿着台阶向下走。眩晕昏沉之间，波西蓦地想到了他的画家凝望他时的湛蓝的眼睛，而他绝望地想再次沉溺于那抹海一般澄净的蓝。

但就这短暂的失神，却让他踩空了楼梯，他感到自己似是风中的零落花朵般飘忽，他甚至还没反应过来，就直直地从台阶上滚了下去摔倒在地上，手中的钥匙也坠落在阶梯上发出一声声清脆的敲击声响。

叮叮叮。似是警钟被敲响发出冷漠的警告。

他沉沦，他跌倒。美好光明的伊甸园成了洞开的深渊。波西懊恼地撑起自己，靠在身后的墙上，猛烈撞击的疼痛感让泪水在他的绿眼中充盈，他用手捂住脸颊任凭眼泪在指间滑过，他的手臂的伤口似乎又在渗血了，他甚至感到委屈无助。身体的脆弱连带出了灵魂的疲惫。他觉得自己正在被命运之神嘲弄，无形的神祗在斥责他心本向往自由与爱，却优柔寡断，故作自持；也在讥讽他的无能懦弱，无法救赎自我也无力拯救爱情；又是嘲笑他天真无知，过分溺于狂热欢愉以填补空虚，却未曾发觉前路迷茫。

他感到自己内心某种莫名苦痛的情绪爆发了。他不甘于活在枷锁之下，任由对安逸的欲望扼杀灵魂的激情。但当他小心翼翼地做出尝试，试图直面现实与之抗争，最后却总会成为羞赧的失败。他渴求自由，而自由却也成了他的枷锁。一切都迷失了，似乎只有深哀与极乐才能显露他的真实。他又要变得像以往一样淡漠了，而淡漠却将是半个死亡。

他看着黑暗中微微亮着光泽的钥匙。至少现在希望就在手中，过往不必再想了，悲伤的创痕在身上刻得越深，便越能容纳更多的欢乐，他这么想着。于是他静默了一会儿，缓了缓压抑的情绪和疼痛的身体，然后颤抖着捡起钥匙扶着墙起身，继续缓慢地向黑暗走去。

 

底层…向左…然后向右…时间像浓稠的黑色油漆缓慢地拉长低落，在拐过不知多少昏暗的过道，他终于来到了三等舱不为人知角落里的仓库门前。这里不像是光明的伊甸园，倒似是惩处反叛天使的深渊地狱。波西伏在门上急切地喊道：“杰克？你在吗？”

“波西！我在这儿！”杰克模糊的声音从门后传来。

波西激动颤抖着用手中捂得炙热的钥匙打开了门，里面过于黑暗了，只有那扇小小的舷窗透了些月光进来，让他朦胧地看见了黑暗中的人。波西鼻子一酸，泪水又充盈了他的眼眸，他松掉手里的皮箱，近乎委屈难过地扑进了杰克的怀抱。

“杰克，杰克，杰克…我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉…”波西轻声嗫嚅着。

“都不要紧，我一点也不在意。”画家紧紧搂住怀里颤抖的人，把脸深深地埋进了波西柔软白皙的脖颈，呼吸着他身上一如既往的熟悉气息。只是这熟悉的香气中夹上了一丝酒精药水的味道。杰克很快发现了波西左手臂上厚厚缠绕的白纱布。他惊异地抬头望向波西含泪忽闪的绿眼：“你的手臂怎么了？”

“哦不”，波西羞赧地将脸埋进杰克怀里，“…我很抱歉我会这么做，我当时只是觉得我再也活不下去了…我觉得一切都没了希望。”

“真是无理取闹，这是你最不该做的事！”杰克感到生气，恐惧的颤栗却又攥住了他的心脏。要是深重的苦痛再决意些，或是利刃割开的模糊血肉流走更多温热的鲜红，这个无知任性的小少爷就会永远地与他分离了。

以之为牵绊来平衡生命之轻与重的画家，仿佛感到了自己在失去这个他自愿无悔捆绑的羁绊后，将会陷入的极端的迷茫与伤痛。了无牵挂的过轻灵魂将会在极端的情绪中飞升，任凭摒除的理性在烈焰中燃烧，像伊卡璐斯不顾一切地飞向太阳。如果这样，或许，杰克·道森将会迎来他的毁灭。

“抱歉，杰克，我发誓我再也不会这么做了。”波西的声音将他拉回现实。波西抬起湿漉漉的绿眼，望向画家严肃的双眼下涌动的蓝色，然后撒娇讨好般捧住他的脸，亲吻上杰克冰凉的双唇。

画家无奈地回吻住他，手指抚过波西微卷的金发：“你真是娇惯又任性，你明白死亡是什么？”

“我不畏惧死亡，我只是不愿平庸，不愿不尽如意地活着。你明白的。”波西将脸埋入杰克的怀里，闷声说道。他双手紧紧地抱住画家的后背，彷佛害怕泡沫消散于水面。

很长的一段时间，他们都没有说话，他们在无声的沉默中诉说着爱意，在激扬的情愫中缠绵许久后才眷恋地分开。波西依旧沉溺于重逢的短暂喜悦中，而杰克却是缄默不语。

“杰克，我准备好了，我们走吧，离开这里找个地方躲起来，等船一到岸，我们就离开！”波西双臂环着杰克的脖子，迫切欣喜的绿眼中闪着憧憬与希望。

但他的画家并没有回应他，而只是沉默地伸手抚过波西苍白的面颊，轻柔飘忽。他像在沉思，虽然肉体在此，而思想却在疏离。画家一如既往的高度敏锐感与他那深邃透彻的心灵，早让他在独自一人关押在此时，再次严肃现实地审视了过往的一切。情感让他狂热无虑地陷入爱情而不计将来，理性却逼迫他审视现实。此时的他多了种痛苦决然的气质。

波西感到困惑，然后是莫名的颤栗恐惧，他冥冥之中感到有些事情改变了。他不安地轻声唤道：“杰克？”似乎想把眼前默然的人从疏离的梦中唤醒。

终于杰克·道森开了口。梦醒了。

“波西，我不能带你一起走。”

他的声音依旧柔和，但此刻却像刺破空气的冰凌。

波西眨了眨眼，颤抖的睫毛像是冬日蝴蝶发出的微弱的叹息。他还是迷惑不解，像是不明白杰克说了什么。或许，也只是他不想明白。他深深地望向杰克湛蓝的双眼，但此刻他却无法再将这抹蓝色形容为温柔的海了。像什么呢？哦，对了，结了冰的威苏塔湖。波西自嘲地笑了。

“我们经历了那么多，你现在想要退缩了吗？为什么？你真是个懦夫。”他的声音轻轻的，像凋零的玫瑰花瓣落到地面。

“不，波西，你不明白。”杰克失神地用拇指摩挲着波西的面颊，“或许你真的准备好放弃一切，和我四处奔走游荡，但我却没办法向你保证什么，甚至是寻常安宁的生活。一切重压下的我们并不会快乐，只会在失落迷茫中消磨爱意。”

“但，是你让我寻找自我，寻找渴望的生活…还有我们的乐土。”波西神色淡漠。他又在用那种疏离的态度伪装镇定。尽管他的声音颤抖着还带着一丝哀求。

“世上没有结束渴望的东西，也没有永恒的乐土。”画家蓝色的眼眸静静凝视着面前如初见时迷惘的人，但却又不像是在看他，他的目光如同他的思想越过了一切，沉重地飞向了远方，“想想吧，波西，你从未面对过这些。或许将来某一天，你会在昏暗破旧的小公寓里，消磨掉激情与梦想，为生计而发愁，然后悲戚地怀疑这一切是否值得。”

“我自己的选择无论如何我都甘之如饴。你觉得我还会在乎别的吗？”波西抬起湿润的绿眼看向杰克，却带着狠意地诘问：“原来你也不懂我吗？”他狠狠地推开了搂住自己的画家，拒绝了他温柔的安抚性的亲吻。他不想让自己看起来像是那个被抛弃的可怜人。

“你是不要我了吗？哈，我记得你说过，你为爱燃烧的火焰是会熄灭的，我差点忘了…”，波西带着报复的快意嘲讽道，他总是善于用讽刺的言语当作利刃不留情面地戳伤他人，这是他一贯骄傲任性的特权。但他瞪着湿润的绿眼，努力不让眼中氤氲的水汽模糊视线，暴露自己的委屈无措。他狠狠地打开了杰克试图触碰他的手，却又颤抖地隐隐透着试探地问道：“杰克，你还爱我吗？”

画家敏锐地察觉到了波西逐渐崩塌的情绪，他无奈心疼地伸手将他骄傲敏感的小情人紧紧搂入怀里，但波西执拗地抗拒着他，用受伤无力的手臂发狠地推拒着杰克炽热的胸膛，疼痛的伤口又渗出了鲜血。杰克捉住波西的手腕扣在胸前，深深地看进他的眼里。

“我爱你，这是毋庸置疑的，但我不再仅是我了，我的爱使我与你相牵绊，所以我不得不为你考虑”，杰克庄重真诚地回答，他还是悲伤却又平静，尽力安抚着怀中挣扎抗拒的人，“我无法想象也无法忍受让你去面对冷酷的现实，看着你在也许是同样机械平庸的生活中悲伤发愁，最后让每一个日子都成了对生命的辜负。”

波西不再抗拒杰克温暖的怀抱，他只是顺服地闷在他怀里颤抖着哭泣，这可能是他最后一次真切地感受这样让他眷恋无比的拥抱了。泪水不住地从他的眼角滚落，染湿了画家胸口的衣物，先是温热的潮湿，然后变得冰凉锥心。

“我爱你，杰克”，终于波西开了口，眼里依旧垂着泪，哽咽的声音沙哑带着哭腔，“你会想念我的，世界上没有人比我更爱你。”

“嘘，我明白…我明白”，杰克十指交握住波西冰冷的手，在他颤抖嗫嚅的嘴唇上落下一个吻。

他们再一次陷入了沉默。

悲恸而苍凉的心在黑夜中死去。爱直到分别的时刻，才知晓自己的深度。

“我没想到，在我今日的悲伤里，最为苦涩的是我昨日欢乐的回忆。”波西轻声说道，翡翠绿的眼睛失去了神采，情感似乎在他身上逝去了。他变得虚无缥缈，难以捉摸。或许，短暂的美好总是浪漫的。或许，他原本就不该怀有希望。希望成了最大的灾难，因为它延续了人无尽的苦痛。

最后，波西笑了，恍惚间明媚得似是盛放的玫瑰。他似乎放弃了，不再愤然抵抗，缄默着接受了一切。他只是平静又哀伤。

既然美好易逝，那不如及时行乐，向“把握光阴”致敬。他近乎绝望地想着。

他吻上画家的面颊，缠绵着吻到他耳边，用他那柔软慵懒的声音叹息道：“操我，杰克。把握光阴。”


	10. Chapter 10

杰克颤抖了一下，感到自己的心脏漏了一拍。他不可置信地惊异地看向波西，本能地想要挣脱面前这个天生充满诱惑的人。波西却紧紧地环住了他的腰，抬起那双纯真放荡的绿眼，毫不掩饰情欲地看向杰克。他刻意放肆地卖弄着自己迷人的气质，声音慵懒绵软，像在引诱：“我是自愿的。”

杰克摇了摇头，回避了波西过于直白的目光：“不，波西，你没想清楚…别耍脾气了。”

他几不可察地后退了一步，想抵抗臣服于波西诱人邀请的欲望。但波西没松手，他狠狠地吻住了杰克，带着点幼稚的粗暴，似乎还有些绝然的恨意。他们唇舌交缠碰撞着，这不像是一个吻，倒像是僵硬地互相舔舐撕咬，毫无道理或柔情，似乎只是想互相折磨。但最终这个吻还是在杰克温柔回应下变得软化缓和，不再只是放肆焦躁地啃噬，他们开始试着交换呼吸，感受着对方的存在。

波西带着一种不顾一切的绝望吻着杰克，同时又腾出自己的右手，急切地解起了自己的衣服。不知纠缠了多久，他们终于结束了这个吻。两人在黑暗中低低地喘着气，复杂迷离地相视着，像两头受伤的野兽。波西美丽的面颊上浮现出了一丝骄傲得意的笑容，他伸手褪去了身上解开扣子的衣物，任由自己白净美好的肉体暴露在夜晚冰冷的空气中。他又紧贴着杰克，灵巧的十指却缓慢地近乎调情地解起了他的衣扣，指尖不时还堪堪掠过画家鲜活炙热的身体，似是有意要挠得人心痒痒的。

波西在双手下滑的同时缓缓下蹲，他抬起翡翠绿的双眼看向晃神的杰克，不安分的双手又解起了杰克的裤子。画家意识到了他要干什么，并伸手把波西拽了起来，制止了他轻佻的行为：“起来，波西。你不必这样。”

“那我该怎样呢？”波西垂下头，感到一种自我厌恶，但他又无法抑制自己绝望的渴求。

他那近乎无辜委屈的口吻让杰克甚至感到一种负罪感。他看着波西暴露在朦胧的月光下的身体，如同被献祭的羔羊。他伸手抚上波西光洁的肌肤，无声地叹了口气，然后吻上了波西柔软的脖颈，轻声说道：“我希望你快乐。无论发生什么，我只希望你能快乐，如果这是你想要的。”

波西怔住了，这不是他想要的，虽然这并不意味着他想和杰克分享爱欲是假的，只是这并不能让他真正快乐。他希望能和他的画家一起离开，做两个闯荡世界的漂泊者，周游各地自我放逐。但他深知这已成为幻影，或许只有欢爱，才是他此刻唯一的解药。醉生梦死，也许就无需理会现实。

一贯能言的他此时也不知该说什么，也不再辩驳，于是他缄默着伸手抱住了杰克，冷静平淡地，不带任何的热忱欲望。他不再主动过激地索求，只是站在那儿，静谧惘然。杰克看着这样的波西，目光仿佛又越过了当下的一切，坦诚深邃。他平静地脱去了身上剩余的衣物，搂着波西将他抵在身后的墙上，他们年轻炽热的身躯紧密地相拥，不留任何一丝缝隙。悲伤，爱意，与欲望顺着身体的热度将他们联结。

墙壁真冷，波西想着。或许，海上的夜晚一直很冷，只是以前他一直未曾发觉。他瑟缩着，汲取着杰克身上的热度，任凭画家轻咬着自己的脖颈，留下暧昧的红痕，然后眯起翠绿的眼睛，发出细微的呻吟轻喘。

即使是这种情况下，杰克也是一个温柔体贴的情人，他在安抚波西情绪的同时又满怀柔情地与他一起领略爱欲。他抚摸着波西柔软的肌肤，右手顺着他的腰窝一直下滑来到他身后，然后探入了他体内。没有任何润滑的后穴，紧致生涩，但画家耐心又动作轻柔地扩张着，长年作画而生茧的手指在隐密的穴道里探索。他望向波西情潮涌动的绿眼，任凭他搂着自己的脖子，指缝间纠缠着自己的发丝。杰克甚至觉得他是在自我挣扎，他为这样的波西着迷不已，但他希望波西快乐而不是痛苦。

波西浑身发热，顺服地伏在了画家身上，他在杰克的触摸下几乎软成了一滩融化的奶油。他沉迷其中，几乎都要忘了他们那些悲恸绝望的剖白，无措妄为的挣扎质问。之前痛苦的对峙此时燃尽在情欲的猩红烈焰中。蒸腾起的是他不顾一切的渴望，生理和心理皆是。他渴望单独而绝对地拥有杰克。不光是单独绝对地爱，还要单独绝对地被爱。他只希望在这别离前的一刻，他们会是纯粹绝对地属于彼此。

杰克的手指在他体内变换着角度，在他指尖按上那个敏感的点时，波西呻吟颤抖着软在他怀里。他感到杰克抽出他的手指，突如其来的空虚让他感到一阵不适，他翕张着的后穴不断地分泌出的透明液体顺着他的臀缝滑落。他难耐地用大腿内侧蹭着杰克，无声地暗示着。

画家抬起波西的双腿，将他抵在墙上，然后缓慢坚定地进入了他，他们完美紧密地契合在一起。波西发出了一声餍足的叹息，全身酥软在这完全的占有中，他情不自禁地抬高自己的臀部，双腿紧紧地缠上杰克的腰，感受着迭起的快感逐渐冲刷走他的意识。杰克在他体内抽送驰骋，令人羞耻的拍打声与黏稠细微的水声间，他感到自己散成了渺小的碎片，在激情与生命的苍穹中颤抖。

在这样仓促发生的性爱中，没有膏体润滑的后穴，总会在一次次的抽送占有中有些生涩的痛感。而被抵在墙上双腿缠着画家的他，又会在重力的作用下往下滑，这却让画家在他体内进入得更深。疼痛交织着情潮，让波西体会到了一种近乎受虐式的奇妙快感。

他只能紧绞着眉，张着湿润殷红的双唇，嘶哑又拖着哭腔地毫无廉耻地呻吟。他的双臂更紧地环绕住杰克的脖颈，两只手又挠得他背后都是红色的抓痕。他挠得太重了，深红的抓痕似乎都能留下鲜血，而他受伤的手臂也在过度用力中不住地渗血，血液染得纱布斑驳猩红。他像是在任性地泄愤，自我惩罚的同时，偏还要情人陪他一起。但杰克却默默承受了这一切，任由波西无理取闹似的发泄，他只是吻住了波西吐着呻吟的红润唇瓣，安抚式地抚着他羔羊般柔软的后颈。

面对杰克的温柔，波西却闭上了双眼，卷翘的睫毛几不可察地颤抖着。他回避了与杰克湛蓝眼眸相触，但在心底他却绝望地问着。杰克·道森你会在想些什么？为什么你那么温柔又那么残酷？你说你深爱着我，但为什么最终却还是要抛下我？或许在杰克眼里他就是个天真无知的任性小少爷，满怀着理想主义，却涉世未深不知世间疾苦。

波西伏到杰克肩上，脸颊贴着画家炽热的皮肤。他翠绿的双眼，又被咸涩的泪水浸湿了。他失神地睁着眼睛，让泪珠从泛红的眼眶肆意地滚落。他自嘲地想着，只是今夜他便失去了他珍重的一切，爱情，尊严，还有热忱的憧憬。

滚烫的泪水滴落在杰克的肩上，顺着他的肩背滑下。灼烧的温度让杰克感到自己的心脏被骤然抓紧，他想看看波西，但他却执拗地伏在自己肩上不肯回头。杰克轻轻地环抱住波西的腰背，然后抱着他躺倒在了地上，之前随意扔下的衣物在杂乱无章地揉在他们身下。尽管杰克动作轻柔，但波西依旧为动作的牵扯而颤抖流泪，他的双腿更紧地缠住了杰克的腰。

他们在湿腻的亲吻中交换着温热的呼吸，夜里呼出的气息立刻化成了湿润的水汽，混杂进两人爱欲中的汗水。画家吻舐着身下人的肌肤，在光洁的肌理上留下点点红痕。红色的吻痕在蒙着汗水的肌肤上，似乎成了石榴切开的颜色，鲜红又渗着甜腻的汁水。月光透过舷窗映在他们身上，波西湿漉漉的绿眼和满是泪痕的脸颊在月光下让他显得更憔悴心碎了，他抬起手臂遮住了自己的脸，他不想让杰克看到自己现在的模样。

昏暗迷朦的月色下，他们纠缠翻滚，不计后果地呻吟喘息。在双双坠入情欲高潮的同时，他们的右手十指相扣，彷若是在向对方立下誓言。画家伏在他身上低喘着在他体内深深地留下了印迹，波西侧过头，紧闭双眼，眼睫颤动忽闪，红润的双唇微张着发出一声模糊不清的餍足叹息。杰克从波西体内缓慢地退出，带出的体液从穴口涌出沿着臀缝滑落，而波西只是失神迷离地看着他，安静地躺在地上一动不动。

他们缱绻地倚在墙边，杰克搂着波西，随手拽起一件之前扔在地上的外套盖在身上。他们像是打了一架，杰克肩背上一道道的抓痕红得触目惊心，而波西身上也尽是暧昧的红痕，左臂渗出的鲜血甚至让旖旎的空气带上了血腥味。

情爱过后的波西懒懒的，他漫不经心地从外套口袋里摸出烟盒，点起了一支烟。舷窗外的天色愈发地明亮，破晓的天际已透着日出的光。他们的时间终于耗尽了。

波西红润的双唇间轻轻吐出一口烟，他声音带着情欲后慵懒的沙哑：“你该离开了。”

他这么说着，声音里却丝毫没有催促的意味。他依旧舒适地倚在杰克怀里，事实上，他甚至隐隐希望有人现在能破门而入，他的母亲，邮轮上的巡员，随便谁都可以，他希望他们闯入时震惊地看到浑身赤裸的他和杰克相拥着亲吻，然后斥责他们为不光彩的耻辱，道德败坏的异端，或者直接将他们抓捕审判双双处死。“疯癫的童贞者”和他“堕落的丈夫”，他们就该下地狱。波西绝望地想着，缄默着又抿了一口烟。

杰克苦笑着掠走了波西手里的那半支烟，抿到自己嘴里，就像他们曾经午夜时分在邮轮甲板上分享着一支烟互诉忠肠那样。杰克微微直起身，拾起散在身下揉皱了的衣物，他看着波西神情淡漠的脸说道：“穿起衣服吧，你会冷的。”

波西恍若未闻，他从黑暗中摸来他的皮箱，打开了按扣。箱子里除了一些衣物和一只装了财物的信封外，还有一本皮面的画册——这是杰克的画册。波西失神地抚摸着画册的封面，然后难过地交还到杰克手里：“我想，这个应该归还给你。”他的声音哑哑的，几不可察地带着点哭腔。

画家看着有些磨损的皮质封面，想到不久前，他还在画纸上细心描摹的人，那双弹琴的手，翠绿狡黠的双眼，他感到一阵压抑的悲哀。他无奈地笑了笑，将画册放到波西膝上，抽了口烟低头道：“如果你想，你就留下吧。”

波西将画册抱在怀里，光裸着身子坐在那儿，翠绿的眼睛仍是湿漉漉的，显得有些不知所措，而这让他看起来更脆弱易碎了。他晃神地嘟囔着：“那我该给你些什么呢？”他像是忽然想到了什么，翻出箱子里那只沉甸甸的信封塞到杰克手中：“你带走这个吧，你会需要的。”他的眼中带着些局促的哀求：“就当是我买下你的画集了。”

杰克惊异地看着面前这个仿佛游离在梦中的人，断然拒绝了他：“不，波西，别这样。这一切与金钱无关。”杰克苦涩地笑了，抽尽最后一口烟，然后将烟头捻灭在地上。即使他们不久前还在痛苦地对峙，但在在杰克那壮阔深邃的思绪中，他们的情感绝不该参杂进其他的东西，而应是永远诚挚纯洁的。而更现实的是，他不希望波西认为他接近他和之前的一切是别有所图。

波西将信封扔回皮箱，看起来甚至有些挫败。他们沉默了一阵，然后开始穿回散落在地上的衣服。波西一反常态地没在意自己的穿着，他只是随意地套上了自己的衬衣外套，任由衬衣领子低低地敞着，露出肩颈上显眼的红痕。然后他就站到杰克面前，平静地为他系上衬衫的纽扣。

系好最后一粒扣子，他的指尖抚上了杰克的面颊，顺着脸的轮廓下滑来到嘴唇，他的指尖调情似摩挲着杰克的唇瓣，但他却面无表情近乎淡漠地吻上去，只是嘴唇相触毫无情色意味的一个吻。杰克郑重地回吻住了他，让这个吻变得绵长哀伤。

他们都不该沉迷。舷窗外的天色越来越亮了，日光下的一切都再难掩藏。波西推开了杰克，垂下眼睫抿了抿嘴唇，他用那种调笑又难掩痛苦的口吻说道：“走吧，不然你就走不了了。”

他们挽着手走出这间黑暗的房间，来到门外。他们该分别了。

波西翠绿的眼里闪着水光，他深深地看进杰克的眼里，近乎是在悲戚地诅咒：“你会想念我的，杰克。你永远也忘不了我。”他甚至没有给杰克回答的余地，又轻轻地说道：“再见了，画家。”

杰克感到骤然的心痛，但他试图宽慰他：“不必过于悲伤，波西，我们还会再见面的。”

“是吗？”波西仿佛完全没把这话当真。

他给了杰克一个拥抱，然后似乎是毫无留恋地转身离去。

杰克甚至还没反应过来，他仍能回味波西在他怀里亲吻他时的那种柔软温暖的感觉。

毫无疑问，波西是对的，他将永远也忘不了他了，这是他早在许久之前就已顿悟的。杰克深知，这个骄傲悲伤的人连带着那双美丽的绿眼睛将会永远萦绕在他心头，宛若一盏深夜闪烁的绿灯时刻提醒着他。画家透澈的蓝眼随着波西决绝的身影，又飘忽向了未知的远方。

杰克沉默了半晌，随后也转身走进黑暗。

 

波西在昏暗的过道里走着，转身离开的那一刻，他那绝然淡漠的伪装就碎裂了。悲恸交织着迷恋积聚在他心脏，他却不敢回头，生怕回头的那一瞬，他就会彻底地溃败。他依旧是装作坚定冷漠的样子，执拗地逃离。但到了走廊的尽头拐角处，他还是有了一丝迟疑。

过了这个拐角，他就再也见不到杰克了。那个吉佩瓦镇来的画家就将彻底地消失在他的生命里。那鲜活温柔的微笑，清澈激情的蓝眼，他将再也见不到了。波西感到一阵极度的难过，他像是难忍折磨一般，停下脚步局促地向后看去。想再看杰克最后一眼。

一片黑暗，那个他深爱迷恋的画家早已消失在那儿了。

波西自嘲地轻笑了一声，转身走了。

他失魂落魄地走了不知多久终于穿过楼梯回到了甲板上。破晓时分的海面闪烁着初升太阳的曦光，辉映着仍带些暮紫色的天空，但海风依旧是冰冷刺骨。波西却似是感觉不到寒冷,他倚在栏杆前，望着远处的天际线，想象着杰克是如何在这永恒不变的景色中看到生命的活力与更远的未知性。他们的肉体与心灵曾相融合一，密不可分，波西想着并尝试着去感受杰克曾领略过的一切。金色的初升太阳辉煌灿烂，愈发壮阔闪耀的晨曦映出了波西眼中的闪烁的水光。

他已经开始坦然面对让他痛苦的现实和过往的一切了。波西拭了拭眼角的泪花，苦涩地笑了。他迷恋地看了眼海，然后转身走上了回一等舱的阶梯。

他回到自己那间熟悉的精致居室，在这里，他曾与他的画家度过了无数狂热欢愉的时光。但此刻，这里只有他一人。波西随意地坐在了桌边正对门口的一把扶手椅上，他托着下颚，百无聊赖地喝起了摆在桌上早已冷透的红茶。

他很难受，心灵和身体都是。手臂的伤口仍在渗着血，欢爱后的腰肢酸疼僵硬，而身后也是一片黏腻胀痛。他漫不经心地看着窗外，白昼已至，飞驶的邮轮再过一两个小时便将抵达新大陆。

房间的门被突然打开了，波西斜睨着看过去，他的母亲满脸愠怒走了进来，身后跟着管家邮轮巡员等一群人。波西正了正坐姿直面他们，仍是衣衫不整的模样，他甚至毫不在意地展示着自己衬衣领口里裸露肌肤上扎眼暧昧的红痕。他能感受到旁人落在他身上的那种讶异的眼神。但他神情高傲，满不在乎。

“不如让别人先出去吧，母亲。就我和你，我们两个人聊一聊。”他几乎是在发号施令，用一贯嘲讽傲慢的口吻。

他的母亲挥了挥手，示意其他人离开。房间里只剩他们俩了。她的眼中燃烧的愤恨怒意却始终未曾消退，她毫不留情面得大声斥责：“波西，你这堕落肮脏的…”

“别太生气了，母亲。我想我现在完整地坐在你面前，应该已经很合你意了”，波西挑了挑眉，疏离冷漠，“我们来做个交易吧。”

他的母亲不可置信地看着他，放佛听到了什么荒诞的无稽之谈。

波西没给他的母亲回答的余地，他移开视线看向窗外，又继续说道：“我会听话地留下，去完成你想让我做的事。但作为交换，请你别再追查杰克，让他安全地离开。”

看着母亲狐疑的神色，波西轻笑一声补充道：“别担心了，母亲。我再也见不到他了。”

他皱着眉用手捂住脸颊，不知是为身体还是心感到痛苦。

他再也见不到他了。这一切都该结束了。

 

邮轮鸣笛发出的沉闷声响随着黑灰的烟雾飞升，船只已停泊在了哈德逊河口的纽约港。

波西早已坐上了汽车，他倚着车窗看着外面川流不息满怀梦想来到新大陆的人们。他还抱有一丝期望地搜寻着，他看到了不少曾在三等舱见过的人，爱尔兰来的工人，抱着孩子的考文垂乡下女人，甚至那个和杰克一起跳舞的小女孩柯拉，波西还微笑着远远向她挥了挥手。

他看到柯拉向他跑了过来，波西打开车门，任由女孩扑进他怀里。

“你怎么坐在这儿？”她困惑地问道。

“我一直都坐在这儿。”

“杰克呢？他和你一起吗？”

“不，柯拉。我没办法和杰克一起，他走啦。”

“真是可惜…好吧，那么再见了，先生。愿上帝护佑您。”

“再见，柯拉。”

他看着女孩跑远，目光在人海中掠过。但他依旧没看到那个熟悉的身影。

汽车启动了，穿流的人影混着嘈杂的声响都在他面前快速地闪过。波西打开车窗，最后看了一眼那艘冒着浓烟的邮轮。窗外似乎有离乡之人唱着《伦敦德里小调》——

“仲夏溘然而逝，玫瑰零落难怀，你定要离开，而我如此爱你，静待你归来…若你归时，正逢仲夏，绿草如茵…你俯身向前，诉说情爱，那我会在平静中安息，直到与你同在。”

波西轻声叹道，“永别了”。


	11. Chapter 11

波西昏昏沉沉地从浴缸里醒来，热水早已变得微凉。他起身套了件睡袍，懒洋洋地来到厨房就着热奶油汤吃了些面包，然后给自己泡了杯热巧克力（加了三枚棉花糖），回到客厅掠过餐桌上的公文包，舒适地窝到了壁炉前的沙发上。

照理现在的天气是不必点壁炉的，但近来纽约总是阴雨连绵，长岛的海边显得似乎和三月一般阴冷了。而波西也不喜潮湿寒冷的感觉，于是雨天里总是会生起壁炉的火。

温暖的炉火和噼啪作响的柴木，让疲惫的他甚至又生出了困意。他太累了，最近他总是会难以自控地回想过去，纵使他以为自己早已将过往的一切尘封在心底，他无奈地将这一切归结为雨天带来的孤独或是多愁善感。

他抿了口热可可，打开公文包翻出一只牛皮纸信封，漫不经心地翻看着里面的文件。这是他明天出门采访的材料，关于那位神秘的盖茨比。他本想在采访前多做些调查，但关于这位富豪的资料实在少之又少，人们甚至不清楚他长什么样，是从哪儿来，或是如何发家的。这很有趣，一位掩人耳目的神秘新贵，拥有难以想象的资产，举办着吸引纽约社交圈的浮华派对，听起来像是老式哥特小说里的角色。他为自己滑稽的想象嗤笑了一声。

事实上，尽管有些唐突冒昧，波西很早之前就已给盖茨比的府邸致电，表达了自己希望有机会采访的意愿。但接电话的管家也似乎完全没在意他说了什么，他用一种极为模糊官方的说法回复了他，“抱歉，先生，盖茨比先生现在不在府上。不如请您亲自来一趟夜晚的派对吧，盖茨比先生总是很高兴能邀请别人来参加他盛大的夜间派对”。

好吧，波西现在没有别的选择了。他只能亲自跑去一探究竟。对了，他还惊讶地发现这位盖茨比的奢华公馆也在长岛西卵，这给波西省去了不少麻烦，沿着河畔的林荫道开车过去也就不过二十分钟。他明晚就可以出发去打探一番。

波西头疼地把手里那份参杂着各式古怪传闻的材料扔到一边。他对这项任务感到烦躁（这是当然的，毕竟他也曾是不问世事的少爷），但他不想表现得过于矫情。现在阿尔弗雷德·道格拉斯（或是波西·道森——这是他对外的笔名）只不过是杂志社的一名普通撰稿人。因此，他不能过多抱怨。他只能思考着明晚盖茨比的聚会上，他到底该如何对付。他不想搞砸这件事，毕竟他还不想丢了现在这份工作。

波西四肢放松地躺倒在沙发上，失神地望着天花板。

没关系的，他经常这样，没由来地坠入虚无迷茫。或许是因为那难以摆脱的孤独，但这也给了他安全感。他独自一人度过了过往七年，也曾于生活激烈挣扎，最后却是食不知味地活着，早已没了先前稚嫩的激情。他已经习惯了。他很少沉迷过去，对将来也没有审慎规划，但他还是觉得庆幸，至少目前他还算是认真地对待当下的每一刻。

 

第二天，绵延一周的雨水终于停了，阳光的倾落让长岛的空气变得略微潮湿闷热。初夏似乎终于真正到来了。波西在家窝了一天，编辑部给他放了一日假期去做采访。白天无要事，他就偷闲般地坐在门口花园里的吊椅上，读着最新一期的《小评论》（The Little Review)。

夜晚来临，长岛沿岸的灯光逐一闪亮，他才不情不愿地去换上了一身米色的诺福克外套，红棕色孟克鞋和一顶棕色软呢帽。他并不是真正去参加宴会的，所以并不打算穿得过于正式。

波西按着查到的地址，沿着哈德逊河畔的路一路开车而去。

沿岸的路灯照得河水波光粼粼，枝叶繁茂的初夏绿植后，一栋栋奢华的宅邸也亮起了明亮的光，寂静的黑夜突然显得无比热闹。波西漫不经心地开着车望向河对岸，一河之隔的对岸便是东卵，旧富世家们的聚集地。当然，他的母亲和博登法官就住在那边。博登家古老尊贵受人敬仰，他们甚至在东卵拥有一个以“博登”命名的码头，码头上时常闪着一盏明灭的绿灯。

波西烦躁地转过头，望向前方，一幢灯火通明的浮华宅邸在黑夜中明亮得像是闪光的金矿，热烈喧嚣的乐队演奏，狂热兴奋的呼喊声远远地飘来。毫无疑问，那儿就是盖茨比的宅邸了。

波西在林荫道边停下车，难掩好奇地循声走去，穿过那雄伟浮夸的铁门，盖茨比的庄园尽在眼前。精心修理过的草坪花园，夏季绿色的树木枝叶在灯光下油亮发光，园内雾紫的奥斯汀玫瑰绮丽绽放。白色浮雕砌成水池里喷泉撒着零星的水珠，湿润的夜色里是水汽，酒精，玫瑰的气味。波西来到盖茨比宅邸人潮涌动的大门口，看到大厅里随着时兴爵士乐疯狂共舞的男男女女们嬉笑打闹，毫无节制地倾洒着笑声。馥郁明丽的香槟尽数喷洒被倒进泳池，空气中飘着各色斑斓的闪光金粉礼花。他突然感到一丝窘迫。和这里穿着浮华高调来寻欢作乐的人们相比，他就像是刚刚远行回家的归乡客，而不是一个来享受派对的年轻人。

欢笑的男女们穿梭着，波西艰难地挤到侍者旁，说道：“您好，我是来参加宴会的，但我没有收到邀请函，不过之前…”

“参加盖茨比先生的宴会从不需要邀请函，请您自便就好，先生。”侍者打断了他。

“事实上我是想来采访盖茨比先生的，不知他现在是否在府上？”

“抱歉，这我不清楚。先生行踪不定，说不定他也在这宴会中。”

波西绝望地叹了口气，顺着涌动的人流挤进了大厅。

他不想参与社交，也无意贸然地加入大型共舞。他要了杯香槟，倚在楼梯边，然后在醉生梦死，痴迷狂热的人群中搜寻着那位可能是盖茨比的人。他现在倒像是哪儿跑来的打探秘私的私家侦探。

闪烁的彩灯，燥热的空气，还有疯狂的歌声与笑声，这一切让波西头晕眼花，他也始终未能寻到他的疑似目标。

好的，承认吧，任务失败。

波西将杯中的酒一饮而尽，自暴自弃地又接过一杯。他不是在文雅地品味，而又是粗暴地直接饮尽。不知为何，他突然大笑出声，看着跳跃舞蹈的人群， 一切似乎不再那么陌生了。刚来美国的日日子里，他也是这么在曼哈顿夜夜笙歌，纵情狂欢；再往前，七年前玛丽女王号的三等舱里，他亦是这么与杰克·道森相拥舞蹈，嬉笑玩耍的。

波西气恼地将手里的酒杯扔进泳池，又去拿了杯酒。他最近是怎么了？他不该这么留恋过去，事实上，他也很久没有回想过曾经了。他当然忘不了，但杰克·道森的模样仍是在他记忆里日渐模糊。七年了，他没有再打探到杰克的任何消息。或许世上并没有那么多命运天定，他们可能也不过是年轻气盛时昙花一现的露水情缘罢了。

波西倚在泳池边，一杯接一杯不停地喝着酒，最后香槟绵密气泡的甜味也在舌尖上变得苦涩。酒精的催化下，他的视线变得朦胧，头脑似乎还能思考，但身体却不再听他使唤。他开始为自己的放纵而懊悔，他或许该离开了。

夜空蓦地燃起了烟花，焕彩夺目的花火在夜空中绽开，瑰丽的景色升华了此刻狂热的氛围。波西望着烟火闪耀的夜空，颤颤巍巍地站起身，却又被身旁某个嬉笑舞动的人撞落进了泳池。但没有人在意他，人们只当这是狂欢中一次无伤大雅的嬉闹。

波西浮出水面，喘着气伏在池边，水珠从他面颊上滑落。他看着烟火的闪烁下人们脸上的痴迷狂热，暗想自己此刻要是溺死泳池里也不会有人发现。他沉默地从泳池里爬出来，池水似乎让他的神志清晰了些。他晃悠着往楼上走去，然后一头躲进了二楼走廊尽头某个不知名的房间。

这里没开灯，室内昏暗得看不清任何东西，只有那扇巨大的窗户闪着烟火的光。波西醉醺醺地咕哝着，一边脱去身上那件浸满水而湿重无比的诺福克外套。或许酒精还是让他对周围环境失去了判别能力，直到黑暗中传来一声咳嗽，波西才意识到这里其实是有人的。

但天性里的任性骄纵让波西不耐烦地无视了对方，他脱下外套扔在地上，毫不客气地就这么湿淋淋地躺到了就近的躺椅上。

对方开口了：“先生，我很抱歉，恐怕你不能来这里。”

波西失神地望着天花板上的水晶吊灯，执拗地答道：“我喝醉了！外面也太吵了，我需要安静一会儿，待会儿我就离开。别来命令我，除非你是那个该死的盖茨比。”

那人沉默了，接着似乎是笑着开口了（波西能感觉到，这是个无比自信的人）。

“看来是我接待不周了…我就是盖茨比。”

波西认为自己应该是要表现得惊讶一些的，但事实上他并没有。他调整了一下靠着的软垫，换了个更舒服的姿势，懒洋洋地开口道：“噢，神秘的盖茨比先生！我找了你好久…关于这些年你都在干什么，哪来的那么多钱…哈，我是个撰稿的，那个什么周报的，你大概不会看…但我需要写篇关于你专访，我联系了你很久…”

他说得语无伦次，断断续续的，最后甚至有些委屈。但对方显然是懂得了他的意思。

“好吧，我明白了。或许你想开灯和我聊一聊。”

“不必了。我刚刚跌进了泳池，浑身湿透了…这真是太荒唐可笑了。我是说，开灯聊大概会让我们都尴尬。”

虽然现在的情状也很荒唐滑稽。波西讽刺地笑了一声。

“随你喜欢吧。你想采访我些什么？”

他说话文质彬彬，字斟句酌的。这一问倒是让波西迟滞的思维稍微活跃了点。

“嗯…我想想，先告诉我你是谁吧。”

对方似乎笑了，还是认真地回答了他。

“杰伊·盖茨比。”

波西瞪了黑暗中的那个人影一眼。

“不，你是哪个家族继承人？还是从哪儿冒出来的无名之辈？”

“这样的话，那我是威斯康星州盖茨比家的一个自命不凡的年轻人。”

“行吧，这还比较合理”，波西小声嘟囔着，又问道，“人们总是很好奇，他们说你就快买下这座城市了…你是怎么拥有如此巨大的财产的？这或许不单是家族继承的吧。你到底做些什么呢？”

对方有了一丝迟疑，声音也不像先前那么随意诙谐。

“事实上，我在东海岸的沿岸城市经营着许多药房，这给我带来了丰厚的收入。”

“胡扯！谁都知道光靠药房不可能有这么多收入。还有，这年头谁不知道药房里总是有些猫腻勾私…”波西气愤地说道，接着又刨根究底地纠缠着，“我想你大概还有什么别的产业。”

“好吧，我的药房可都是清白正规的药房，但确实，我在奥色治郡还经营着几座金矿。当年比尔·卡汀先生给予了还是毛头小子的我不少帮助扶持，我很感激。但这是一段很长的故事了。”

“嗯…这还说得过去。我再想想…对了，你为什么每天都要举办如此盛大的派对？为了炫耀财富？还是单纯精神空虚？”仗着醉酒后的劲，波西极为锐利地追问道。

盖茨比沉默了，似乎不太想回复。

这很奇怪，但他的缄默让一切变得更为奇怪，于是他还是开口了。

“私人原因。”

“私人原因？这可真是个笼统敷衍的回答。”波西狡黠地笑了一声。

“是的。但我想你的采访该结束了。我从未向别人透露过那么多。”

“哈，好吧。”波西含糊地回应道。他现在头脑昏沉胀痛，确实也不想过多思考了。他把手翻到额上，遮住了双眼。

他们陷入了一种诡异的静寂，除了窗外遥遥地有奏乐和欢笑传来。热烈的气氛中，他们似乎成了唯有的两个孤独的人。

“你听起来不像是美国人。”盖茨比友善地开了口，打破了僵局。

“哈，现在是你来采访我了吗？”波西在黑暗中挑了挑眉，“我不是。当然不是。我和家人一起移居来了美国。”

“为什么会来美国？做生意？来新大陆发展？”

“才不是，说真的，我也不知道。我不知道我为什么要来美国。”说着，波西傻笑了起来。

“你的身世听起来可比我神秘多了。对了，朋友（old sport），我想我还不知道你的名字。”

“我吗？道森。就叫我道森吧。”

“道森？什么道森？”

盖茨比惊愕地问道，但随即他恢复了冷静。

波西疑惑地斜睨了他一眼，捉弄人地笑道：“别傻了，这是我的笔名。我才不会告诉你我的本名。毕竟过了今晚，我们大概就再也不会见到对方了。”

对方似乎是默认了他的这种说法。

波西摇了摇头，迟缓地从躺椅上起身。

“再见了，盖茨比先生。我累了，我想我该回去了。”

“你听起来不太好。我叫人送你回去。”

“不必了，”波西生硬地打断了他，“我就住在附近，一个人没什么问题。”

波西晃荡地在黑暗中摸索到门口，急切地离开了这间房间。走廊里明亮的灯光，刺眼得让波西有些不适应。一个管家模样的人路过，惊异地看了他一眼，但随即平静地敲门进了刚才那间屋子。

波西嗤笑着下了楼，狂欢仍在继续，但他只想逃离。他湿透的衣服贴着他的身体，变得潮热难受，而他的皮鞋也叽叽地洇着水。

他烦躁地咒骂了一声，急促地在人群中穿梭，穿过这幢华美瑰丽，灯火辉煌的庄园的大门，走到林荫道下的车旁。晚风闷热潮湿，带着些泥土绿叶的气味，波西深吸了一口气，望向海湾对岸。

他突然发现，对岸闪着一盏明灭的绿灯。

绿灯。对岸就是博登码头。

波西疑惑惊异地看着。不知为何，他突然感到难过。

他闭上眼睛，平复着涣散纷乱的思绪，然后打开车门，发动了汽车。

 

波西回到家中已近是午夜。进屋后，他才意识到，他把那件湿透的米色诺福克外套忘在了盖茨比的房间里。那件外套现在大概躺在盖茨比家油亮的樱桃木地板上，像是记录他荒唐行径的证据般等着被侍者发现。他脱掉身上湿着的衣服，气恼地进了浴室。

波西洗完热水澡，倚在餐桌边用打字机潦草地打着稿子。同时他也为自己今晚荒唐可笑的采访而感到羞赧。作为一名正经报社记者，他今天醉酒后的提问和行为实在是傲慢无礼，毫不专业，结果就是他也没为报道得到太多信息。

波西委屈为难地伏在餐桌上，为今晚天真放肆地喝了个酩酊大醉而感到自责懊恼。他现在很疲惫，酒精的麻痹还没过去，他的脑袋昏沉胀痛，身体也没什么精神气力，他觉得自己可能要生病了。但他最好还是要尽快完成这篇稿子。

次日，不出意外地，波西发起了高烧，浑身烧得滚烫。他无奈又暗自庆幸地，给与自己更为亲近的麦克斯致电请了一周的假，接着托人把写好的文稿捎进了城里。

休养了两日，他的病渐渐转好了。

一日清早，就在波西百无聊赖地窝在沙发上看书时，他的门被敲响了。

这很奇怪。他很少有访客登门拜访。

波西不情不愿地去开了门。门口站着一个深蓝制服的司机，手里托着一件包裹好的外套（这显然就是波西的那件米色诺福克外套），同时他恭敬地递上了一封他主人亲笔的信函。措辞文雅热忱，来信者谦卑地询问，能否在后天来波西家中享用下午茶，如蒙准许，他将感到不胜荣幸——然后是杰伊·盖茨比的签名，笔迹很是自信潇洒。

波西感到困惑，他不明白盖茨比是如何设法找到他的，以及想来他家中拜访的理由。但鉴于他特地送回了他的衣服，加上那封言辞真诚的信函，波西还是让司机捎话回去表示他十分欢迎盖茨比先生的到来。

波西端详着手里的信沉思着。事实上，之前与盖茨比对话让他莫名地感到了某种久违熟悉的亲近感，他无法形容，而这让他感到悲伤失落。

但波西必须承认，他开始期待与盖茨比相见了。


End file.
